Love in the Realm of Forgiveness
by Ezzillion
Summary: The building tension between Sheriff Romero and Norma Bates becomes too much for the two to handle. Will Norma accept him as a lover in her life or will she push him away in fear of getting too close?
1. Chapter 1: Thicker Curtains

**_This a collaboration with myself and MarieJohnson123 _**

**_This is my first time writing and working with MarieJohnson123 has been incredibly amazing. Please read and review, both good and bad are very much welcome._**

Chapter One: Thicker Curtains

**MJ** It was a warmer day in White Pine Bay, the perfect day to water the flower pots that deserved some much needed attention. Norma got to work with those when she saw Alex Romero out of the corner of her eye. She took in his attire. The one man she was trying to keep her mind off of was looking his most dapper in a suit. She cleared her throat quietly. "Hey Sheriff Romero? Can I ask you something?"

**Ezz** He looked over at her while reaching for the handle of his SUV. He opened the door and threw his briefcase on the driver's seat. "Yeah?"

**MJ** She kept her tight grip on the watering can in her left hand, using the right to clear a stray piece of platinum blonde hair out of her face. "Can I just call you by your name? I mean...it seems a bit silly at this point, you know? Hey, Sheriff Romero" she said, mocking herself.

**Ezz** He put a hand in his pocket and started to walk toward her. He stopped, dumbfounded by the question. He had expected a much more demanding question.

**MJ** She looked him over again as he moved closer. He looked so handsome that she was almost blushing at the sight. "I've never seen you in a suit" she commented absentmindedly, still utterly mesmerized by his appearance. She was used to the typical sheriff uniform; this was red carpet worthy.

**Ezz** He stared into her eyes for a moment. He took the way she was looking at him as a compliment. He wanted so badly to smile but refused the expression. He looked down and aimed a hand at his SUV. "Yeah, I'm uh, on my way to testify on the Kyle Miller hearing, so..." He gestured his to his outfit. "That's what you wanted to ask me? Yeah, you can call me Alex" He began walking back to his SUV, hoping that was all she needed. He wanted to avoid her as much as possible to ensure his feelings were concealed.

**MJ** She took note of the way he looked at her, it was certainly different from every other man in her life. Alex looked at her with care, fleeting yes but it was a bit of a confidence booster for Norma. "Actually I was planning on doing a huge cleaning spree today. Do you need any more laundry done?" she asked, swaying her hips as she continued to pour water into the flowers.

**Ezz** "Uh, no, it's fine. I don't mind going to the laundromat. Thank you, though" he insisted. He turned back to his SUV and stopped with while looking up at sky. He stood thinking to himself for a moment. He didn't want to but he felt he should let her know. He walked back to her, putting a hand in his pocket once again. "Uh, listen..." He looked away from her but quickly shook the embarrassment from his face and then refocused his attention to her. "It's a little awkward but I think you should be made aware of it" he muttered as he stared at her, hesitant to say anything.

**MJ** The carefree smile quickly shifted to something else, something more uneasy. "What is it?" she asked, setting the watering can down.

**Ezz** He kicked himself for what he was about to say but in he knew it would best if she knew. "Well, sometimes at night, when you have your light on in your bedroom..." he nodded his head up to the house "...you can see right through the curtains." He wanted to end the conversation and leave as quickly as possible but he felt compelled to stand there still.

**MJ** She felt her heart stop beating. He could see her? Norma felt her cheeks get red. Half of her was embarrassed and the other half was almost...flattered. Of course she couldn't show Alex that, she held a surprised look. "Were you...watching me?" she asked feigning shock.

**Ezz** He stared at her as a knot formed in his stomach. He knew it was a bad idea to tell her. "No, of course not" he said a little too quickly. "I was pulling into the parking lot one night and happened to look up at the house." She couldn't know he hadn't just looked up, but rather sat in his SUV and watched until the light in her room died.

**MJ** All Norma could do was stare at him. She silently wondered if Alex thought of her romantically...almost as if she were a fantasy. Silently, she cursed herself for asking the previous question. No man would ever admit staring at a woman, especially when she was changing. She had many questions racing through her mind. What had he seen? Did he like it? She undetectably shook her head at the thoughts. "Well...I'm going to have to stop by the store and get some thicker ones then" she replied, still trying to maintain her cool.

**Ezz** He noticed her delayed response but didn't think much of it. "Good idea. I'll see you later." He walked back to his SUV and climbed into the driver's seat. He was quick to turn on the ignition and drive away. As he drove, he thought of his encounter with Norma that was just mere minutes before. How could he be so foolish as to bring up the fact that he could see her. He finally took note of her hesitance while speaking with her and wondered what she had been thinking about. He wondered if it was possible that she didn't mind him watching her. He shook the thought from his mind. Norma would never want anything to do with him romantically. Would she? His thoughts drifted and he began to think of her. Just the way she carried herself drove him to the edge. The way her eyes lit up when she was happy, the way her hips swayed when she would walk... Suddenly, he thought of how wrong it would be to get involved with her and shook her from his mind. He had already enough on his plate with everything going on in White Pine Bay. He turned on the radio to help him keep his mind clear and focused on the road ahead.

**MJ** Norma stood for a few moments, dumbfounded as to what just happened. The conversation was certainly different from most she shared with Alex. She couldn't say she was mad at him, she wanted to commend him for telling her the truth. He probably saved her from a lot of embarrassment. What if one of the motel guests saw her in the window? Still she couldn't get her mind off of Alex...she'd thought about him a lot. Once or twice she'd fantasized about him. Norma knew she couldn't be careless with the sheriff, she'd done it with Zach Shelby and look what happened to him. No, what went on between her and Alex would stay in her mind. She straightened her skirt and headed up to the house. Immediately, she went to her room, standing in front of her full length mirror, running her hands up and down her slender frame. She had a nice body right? Suddenly an idea came to her mind. What if she played with Alex a bit more? Just to torture him with her body. A grin came to her face as she ran her fingers along the sheer lining of her curtains. She would buy the thicker curtains, but not before having a bit of fun.

**Ezz** After a long day of playing his role of the 'Sheriff', he finally pulled into the motel parking lot. He opened the door and set a heavy foot on the gravel in front of the motel. He stepped out of the SUV entirely and slowly made his way to his door. He searched his set of keys for the key to his room but something in the distance caught his eye. He stopped and looked up to find that Norma's light had been on. The new curtains she claimed she was going to buy were not in place. His stomach tightened at the thought of what she was doing. Was she going to tease him? No, it was impossible. She looked shocked when he broke the news to her earlier that day. He finally came to the realization that she could just be in her room reading or something of the sort. He didn't notice how long he had been standing there looking up at her window. He finally looked back down and began to walk to his door. He quickly unlocked the door and walked in.

**MJ** When Norma heard the car door shut, she stealthily glanced outside, thankfully it was Alex. Showtime, she thought to herself. She stood with her back facing the window. Her fingers found the edge of her short black teddy, she slowly pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. Her fingers crept to the clasp of her lacy bra, unhooking it, she let out a small moan in relief that it was off. She turned to the side, grabbing her blue robe off the edge of her bed and sliding it on. Norma made her way to the light switch flicking it off pridefully.

**Ezz** He stood by the bathroom window in utter shock. She _had_ planned on teasing him. He walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his temple. His hands were sweaty and he felt weak. Was she really this intoxicating? How could one woman make him this uneasy? He was in utter shock and didn't know what do. He paced over to the half-kitchen, picking up his bottle of whiskey. He wasn't shy as to pour himself a full glass.

**MJ** Norma felt proud of herself, she checked her bedroom drawer for her cell phone, when she couldn't find it she searched her room. Norma huffed in frustration, realizing where it was. Downstairs in the front office, she sighed and headed downstairs grabbing the motel key from the table in the hallway. Quietly she snuck outside and made her way down to the office. When she reached it, she slid her key in the lock and went inside.

**MJ** Norma went behind the desk, retrieving her cell. She walked outside again, relocking the door. She couldn't head back upstairs before glancing at Alex's room one more time. His lights were on, she would've done anything to know what he was doing. She ran her fingers through her hair turning back towards the house, this was going to be a hard fight to win.

**Ezz** Alex faintly heard a door close in the distance. He stood up. Luckily, his high tolerance for alcohol allowed him to still walk properly. He made his way over to the window and scanned the parking lot for any changes. There were no freshly parked cars and he hadn't heard any footsteps. Instinctively, he grabbed his pistol from his nightstand and slowly paced over to the door. Once he opened the door all the way, he emerged from his room, gun in hand. He stood in surprise at the site of Norma with her back to him locking the door to the office.

**MJ** She turned when she heard footsteps behind her. There stood Alex holding a gun. "Alex? What are you doing?" She asked.

**Ezz** He stood still for a moment before answering. He couldn't believe his eyes. Why would she be down here? After what he had seen? He knew very well that she knew she had an audience while undressing. He finally spoke. "What am _I_ doing?" He reached behind him and tucked the gun into the waistband of his pants. "I heard the door close and there's no reason anyone should be up at this hour."

**MJ** "I forgot my phone in the front office, okay?" she sneered. Norma observed his eyes, glassy and dull. "Have you been drinking?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest. She was a tad mortified that there was nothing covering her except her robe.

**Ezz** He completely forgot about how much he had. It may not have had a heavy effect on him but there was no doubt that he reeked of liquor. "I've had a long day. I had a glass or two. Why?" Why would she question _him_? She couldn't have waited to get her phone in the morning? Why would she risk being near him, let alone seeing him?

**MJ** She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Sorry, I was just asking a question. What's your problem anyway?" she scoffed.

**Ezz** He took in her appearance. He loved the way the robe hugged her body. Accentuating her form in all the right places. He found his eyes trailing up and down her as she stood in front of him, neglecting to answer her question. He quickly looked back up at her, recalling her question. "Nothing. I'll be in my room if you need me."

**MJ** She watched as his eyes scanned her, no doubt loving every curve and edge he saw. "And why would I need you?" she asked annoyed. Norma wanted to test him.

**Ezz** He slowly walked back to his door, but stopped at her question. He wanted to be done for the night. She put him in such difficult situations. He turned back toward her and stared for a moment, slightly squinting his eyes at her. "Goodnight, Norma." He began to walk toward his room, once again. Was she insane? Of course she needed him. He had been her savior in countless situations. He saved her ass from being convicted of murder for Christ's sake.

**MJ** She gritted her teeth in anger and headed back up the stairs to her home. Never in her life had she felt such distaste and lust for a man.

**Ezz** He slammed his door shut and walked over to the bed. He closed his eyes and shook Norma from his thoughts. He clutched the neck of the bottle of whiskey and plopped down on his bed. He threw it back and consumed the remaining portion of liquor. He was enraged, annoyed, but for some reason still incredibly attracted to her. Why does she have to be so difficult? He ignored the thought and slammed the bottle down on the nightstand, ready to fall into a deep sleep until the following morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Putting Salt on an Open Wound

Chapter Two: Putting Salt on an Open Wound

**MJ** The next day, Norma was outside cleaning up the patio furniture. Whenever she was bored and had nothing to do, she typically could find herself cleaning.

**Ezz** Alex was perched in the driver's seat of his SUV, making his way back to the hotel. There was a bottle of fresh, unopened whiskey in the passenger seat ready to settle his mind later that afternoon. He looked over at the bottle and thought of Norma. After all, she was the reason he bought it. He needed something to ease his conflicted mind. Finally, he reached the motel. He wanted to lock himself in his room and avoid being bothered. Upon pulling into his spot, a small headache formed at the sight of Norma tending to the motel rooms. He prayed that he would be able to make his way to his room without disturbance. He slowly opened the door, grabbing the bottle from the passenger seat, and left his vehicle.

**MJ** Norma's hearing graced as she saw Alex exit his SUV with a bottle of booze. After their incident last night, she'd been trying to keep her mind off of him, but it was no use. She moved closer to him as he walked towards his motel room, when she glanced over at him for the moment, she saw a large cut on the side of his head. "Jesus Alex, are you alright?" she asked, looking at the size of it.

**Ezz** He had forgotten about his encounter with Zane. He has also forgotten about the gash above his left eyebrow that he neglected to take care of. "Yeah. I'm fine." He continued to pace toward his room. He caught a glimpse of her outfit in the corner of his eye. A familiar knot formed in his stomach. He loved the way she dressed. Very simple but at the same time elegant and sexy.

**MJ** "No, it's not fine. We need to clean it up or else it's going to get infected. Come up to the house with me, I'll take care of it" she said, moving closer to him.

**Ezz** He sighed in submission. He didn't want to have to fight a losing battle with her. "Fine, give a minute." He unlocked his door and stepped in to his room to set his latest prized possession on the nightstand. He finally emerged from his room only to see Norma waiting for him outside of his door. He was at war with himself. He didn't want to go up to her house but at the same time he didn't want to argue with her. So, he tried his best to pertain his sheriff demeanor and followed behind her.

**MJ** As they headed up the stairs to her home, Norma got anxious knots in her stomach. She didn't understand how someone could have such an effect of her. Norma came to the conclusion that she wanted him to come onto her first, torturing him was part of the equation...and if she was being honest with herself it was pretty fun. Even now, she swayed her hips gently as she walked, knowing his eyes were focusing on her backside. She opened the door to her home, motioning for him to step inside. "I'm going to get the first aid kit, you sit at the kitchen table. I'll be right there" she smiled, walking upstairs to retrieve the supplies.

**Ezz** He eyed her as she made her way up the stairs. He quickly wiped her from his mind and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair and looked around at every little detail to the kitchen. He admired the improvements she made to the house. It was much worse when Keith owned it. He finally sat down at the kitchen table, absentmindedly thinking of Norma.

**MJ** Norma walked downstairs, her first aid kit in hand. She made her way into the kitchen and took a seat in front of Alex. She started to open the kit and take out what she needed. "That's a pretty deep cut. How did it happen?" she asked, pulling out a sanitary wipe and some peroxide.

**Ezz** "I had to kick the shit out of someone" he said with a sigh. He noticed she was ready to clean his cut and leaned forward, trying his hardest not to make eye contact.

**MJ** She started to gently dab the peroxide on his cut, trying to focus on the wound and not his hazel eyes. "Really? You?" she scoffed, chuckling a little. "Who exactly did you kick the shit out of?" she asked, a cute smirk on her face.

**Ezz** The corner of his mouth turned upward at her sarcasm, but it quickly went away. "No one important" he said with a stern voice. He looked over to the stove to avoid looking at her. "Damn it!" he thought to himself.

**MJ** "Well...it's always easier to fuck someone up when they're not important" she grinned, cleaning the dried blood around the wound.

**Ezz** His eyes returned to her face when she spoke. He noticed she was smiling. How could she be so openly happy around him? How did she not feel strange when she was near him, especially now? He squinted his eyes the slightest bit and looked into her eyes.

**MJ** She felt her heart skip as she realized he was looking at her. She distracted herself by grabbing the healing cream and putting it on her finger. She took an undetectable deep breath and leaned in to dab it in the cut. She let her eyes falter to his.

**Ezz** The cream was cold as she smeared it over his cut. His eyes remained trained on hers for a few more seconds before he looked down in shame. They may have shared the moment but he still lost. He scolded himself for displaying the crack in his stoic demeanor in front of Norma. "Are you almost finished?" he asked in a casual tone, not trying to seem like he was trying to hurry out of the situation.

**MJ** "I'm just going to dab a bit more of this stuff around your cut and then you can run away" she murmured, rubbing the cream around on her finger. "I have to go out today anyways...I'm buying thicker curtains" she said bluntly, hoping to hit a nerve.

**Ezz** He detected a change in her voice and he figured he may as well do the same. "Good. You wouldn't want to go another night without them" he said assertively, waiting for her to respond. Now he wanted to pick at her. He wanted her irritated.

**MJ** She let out a soft, giggle. "Hm, I didn't hear you complain the other night" she muttered, inwardly smiling at her comment.

**Ezz** He felt enraged. He would never win. He wanted her to feel embarrassed but yet again, he was the one who felt humiliated. He stared at her, just sitting in shock with his lips slightly parted. His mind was racing and not a word left his mouth. He suddenly stood up. "Thanks, I'm gonna head back to my room" he said in a somewhat shaken voice. His heart was pounding as he walked toward the front door.

**MJ** "Let me know if you like the curtains I choose!" she yelled at his back, leaning in her chair with a proud smile on her face. She knew she had him in the palm of her hand.

**Ezz** He slammed the door behind him and raced down the stairs. She was infuriating and he was having a hard time handling it. Once he was back in his room, he plopped down onto his bed. He had to make a choice. Either he gives into her or he avoided her completely, which meant leaving the Bates Motel. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and decided to call it a day instead.


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee and Water

**Ezz** It was Alex's day off and he decided, after spending many hours in his motel room alone, to go for a drive. Upon walking out his room, he noticed Norma was outside tending the welfare of the motel, as usual. She watered some flowers in a pot and reached up to hang them from the ceiling above the motel porch. He stood watching her longer than he wanted to but he couldn't bring himself to his SUV. Luckily, she still hadn't noticed him standing outside of his room.

**MJ** Silently, Norma knew it was going to be a long day. It was only two in the afternoon and she was already exhausted. She'd already done eight loads of laundry and now she was attempting to hang some new flower pots; the old ones were beginning to look cheap and dirty. She stood on her tip toes, trying to hang one of the flower pots, but she couldn't reach it. "Damn" she muttered in frustration. She tried to hop up and hook it into the ceiling, but it still wouldn't budge. Norma looked at the pot, irradiated that it wouldn't cooperate.

**Ezz** He noticed her struggling and walked up behind her. Without thinking, he reached up with his chest pressed against her back and took the pot from her hands to hang it on the hook. After reaching back down, he inhaled the scent of her hair. After reaching back down, he inhaled the scent of her hair. He couldn't quite make out what it was but he enjoyed it. He was careful not to let the action be audible. He finally stepped back from her, parting their two bodies.

**MJ** Norma turned to him then, giving him the once over and a faint smile. "Thanks" she said, pushing her hair back. She didn't want to admit it, but she could feel his abs, pressing into her blouse briefly when he helped her. She never imagined he was so built. Silently, Norma stood there, just staring at him. "Aren't you working today?" she asked, an eyebrow raised slightly.

**Ezz** He felt awkward. Her smile made him weak, but he couldn't show it. "No problem" he said in a casual tone. "No, I actually have the day off. I'm still on call, though. Do you want help with the rest of these?" he asked while absentmindedly scratching his head.

**MJ** "I don't want to bother you" she replied, her eyes focused on the ground.

**Ezz** "It's fine. I don't mind. And like I said, I have the day off" he said with a grin.

**MJ** She took note of his grin, giving him a smile in return. "Okay. I appreciate it" she said, bending over and picking up a new flower pot, she handed it to him. "I just want to hang them all along here" she explained, motioning to the motel. She picked up a flower pot for herself, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

**Ezz** He took the flower pot from her and fully smiled as she pushed her hair begin her ear. He turned to hang the flower pot on a nearby hook but remained standing with his back to her for a moment. He didn't feel as tense anymore. He also felt a little relieved to openly smile in front of her, like it was some kind of weight lifted from his body. He finally turned back toward her and took the flower pot she was holding, knowing she wouldn't be capable of hanging it herself.

**MJ** She looked at him and smiled once he took the flower pot from her. Norma noticed his smile; it somehow made him even more handsome. She felt herself blushing and tried to stop herself, cursing inwardly for letting herself slip in front of him. "I really appreciate this" she giggled, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

**Ezz** "It's not a problem" he said while hanging the last pot on a hook. He walked toward her and paused for a few seconds. "I'm probably gonna go to one of the diners in town. Do you uh... want to come? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to" he stuttered. He felt a knot form in his stomach as he waited for her response.

**MJ** She turned to him and smiled, cocking her head to one side. "I'd love to" she said, holding the happy look on her face. She promised to let herself slip, but only this once. They'd go to the diner and that would be it.

**Ezz** He smiled again before making his way to his SUV. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. Once she made herself comfortable, he closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. As he drove into town he looked over at her. She was looking out the window so the likelihood of noticing him staring at her was low. He made sure to alternate between looking at her and paying attention to the road. He thought to himself of how beautiful she was. He still didn't think he should get involved with her, considering her troubled life, but he didn't care. She would be his... eventually.

**MJ** Norma watched out the window as he drove. The SUV smelled of his aftershave, a sweet, masculine sent. When they pulled up to the diner, she looked at him and flashed a smile. She hopped out of the car and straightened her skirt out. Silently, she wished she'd fixed her makeup, maybe popped a few buttons open on her blouse. Norma took a deep breath and met him at the front of the vehicle.

**Ezz** Shortly after walking inside, they were greeted by a young girl, most likely in her late teens. "Just two?" she asked with a bright smile. "Yeah" he answered while looking at Norma. After sitting down in a booth near a large bay window Alex opened the menu and looked it over. "What do you want?" he asked while still scanning the menu.

**MJ** "Mmm...I'm just gonna get a cup of coffee" she said, dropping her menu. She looked around, noticing that they were in the same diner that Zach took her to just a few years ago. She shook the thought from her mind, fidgeting with her fingers and allowing herself tiny, brief glances at Alex from across the table, allowing anything more could be potentially dangerous.

**Ezz** "You sure. You can get whatever you want, it's on me" he said while looking up at her. He noticed she looked a little apprehensive. He didn't want to bother her by asking what was wrong.

**MJ** "I had lunch with Norman a few hours ago, I'm not very hungry. And I'm not letting you pick up the tab" she warned, giving him a tiny smirk.

**Ezz** "Alright" he said smiling with his hands up. After a few more minutes of awkward silence passed, a waitress finally approached the table. "I'm Amy and I'll be taking care of you this afternoon. Would you two like to start off with something to drink?" Alex looked over at Norma. "I'll just have glass of water." The waitress looked to Norma, ready to take her drink order. "And for you , ma'am?"

**MJ** "I'll just have a cup of coffee, black, with two sugars" she said, giving her a friendly smile. "I'll get those right out for you" the waitress said, walking back into the kitchen. She turned back to Alex. "So, how's life on the force?" she asked, resting her head in her hands.

**Ezz** He watched the waitress as she walked away. His head snapped back to Norma when she spoke. "It's the same shit every day. More paperwork than anything. What about you? How's running the motel going?" he asked, noticing how comfortable she was while sitting.

**MJ** "I'm sorry to hear that. The motel is pretty good, it can get boring though, when there's no guests to check in. Cleaning the motel rooms is probably the least glamorous part of the job...you would be surprised at the freaky shit some people leave behind in motel rooms" she sneered playfully, flashing a cute sideways smile his way.

**Ezz** He chuckled. "I can only imagine" he commented, raising his eyebrows. His facial expression returned to a more tranquil state and he sat in silence, just gazing at her. He noticed himself staring, but didn't do anything to stop.

**MJ** She locked eyes with him, scoffing comically. "What?" she asked, giggling.

**Ezz** He looked down at the table and smiled. "Nothing" he chuckled. He looked back up at her face but he caught the waitress in the corner of his eye. He looked up at Amy as she placed their drinks in front of them. "Here you go. One coffee, black with two sugars and a glass of ice water." She looked at the two as straightened back up. "Are you two ready to order?" she asked while holding the same smile. Alex looked at Norma and then back at the waitress. "I don't think we'll be eating. Thank you, though" he said with a smile.

**MJ** The waitress gave them both a weird look. "Okay then...let me know if you change your mind" she exclaimed, strutting away. "You know something, in the past three days I've seen you smile more than I have in the three years we've known one another" she chuckled, sipping her coffee.

**Ezz** He placed his hands around his glass. "Really?" he asked, "I hadn't noticed" he said, trying to sound clueless.

**MJ** She smiled, raising an eyebrow at him. "Tell me a little about yourself. Have you always wanted to be a sheriff?" she asked, eyeing him over the rim of her coffee cup. She figured she might as well find out a bit about Alex while they were there.

**Ezz** "No. Not always. I think I first became interested in my senior year of high school. I didn't want to go to college and I think I've always been one to help people..." he paused to take a sip of his water. "So… at one of the career fairs during school I visited a few different tables for career options and came across law enforcement. I thought it was interesting and decided that it was something I could see myself doing."

**MJ** "That's nice. You're certainly good at what you do" she smiled, pushing her hair back. "Helping people I mean...I can't count the amount of times you've done it for me. I practically owe you my life" she chuckled, looking into his eyes.

**Ezz** "It's my job. Even though I let a lot of things slide, I have to protect those who need to be protected" he smiled, noticing the way she was looking at him. "What about you? What did you want to be when you were younger? I'm sure you didn't see yourself running a motel" he grinned and took another sip of his water.

**MJ** "It's weird...I never really wanted to be anything. I just went along with standard schooling. In high school I met Dylan's father...he was a rebel, a real bad boy, probably part of the reason I got pregnant at 16. Once I had Dylan, I took on the job of a mother. And to make a little money on the side, I would bartend a bit...it wasn't the best job but a tight skirt and push up bra got me at least $200 in tips alone" she grinned. It was the first time Norma actually told the truth...or at least most of it; she certainly wasn't going to tell him about Caleb.

**Ezz** He chuckled and took another sip of his water. "Well, at least the money was good" he said with a smile, imagining a young Norma dressed in tight clothing. "What were you doing before you came to White Pine Bay?"

**MJ** "I was professionally employed as a wife and mother" she giggled, stirring her coffee. "I was just a simple housewife. When Sam passed...I decided to get out of the house and do something for me. Running my own business is certainly an experience...it has its ups and downs" she smiled into her coffee cup, pleased with how smooth the conversation was going. She felt like she didn't have to lie to Alex, except about the abuse...she would cover that up. It was nice to finally talk to someone openly.

**Ezz** Just as he was about to speak, the waitress returned to their table. "How are you two doing so far? Do you need refills on your drinks?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two. "Uh, please" Alex replied, holding up his glass to her. "I'll be right back with a full glass" she said, taking his glass and retreating back to the kitchen. "So, how long do you think you'll stay here in White Pine Bay?" he asked, looking back at Norma.

**MJ** "Anxious to get rid of me?" she chuckled. "I love it here, it's beautiful. I feel pretty safe here. Norman loves the school and has some great friends...I actually wanted to move a few months after buying the house...but I'd be a pretty shitty mother to do that to him. It was a smart decision staying...I've found some people I really enjoy" she exclaimed, briefly glancing up at him.

**Ezz** "No, not at all!" he chuckled. "I'm glad you like it here, and it's good to hear Norman feels the same" he smiled while staring at her. He remained silent for a little while.

**MJ** She just looked at him, a content look on her face. "Thank you. So...other than your job, who are you? What's your family like?" she asked, fixing her eyes on him, giving full attention.

**Ezz** He was looking down at the table but his attention was brought back up to Norma's face at her question. He was in shock. Not many people had asked him about his family, given they knew who he was. Few people were dumb enough to pry him with personal questions. "Uh... well." Just then, the waitress returned with a full glass of water. "Here you are. If you two need anything else, just let me know" she said while placing the glass in front of Alex.

**MJ** "Thank you" Norma exclaimed, smiling as the waitress walked away from the table. "You were saying?" she asked.

**Ezz** "Thanks" he said before she turned around and walking away. "Anyway, I grew up here in White Pine Bay. I'm an only child and my parents were happily married up until my mother's death. She passed when I was about 17. After she died... my father began drinking. Luckily, I was 18 when I graduated, so I moved out of my parents' house to avoid my father. I got a job to support myself while I attended police academy. After I graduated, I moved to another part of White Pine Bay to live a quiet life. Little did I know I was not in for a quiet life here" he laughed and took a sip of his fresh water.

**MJ** Norma chuckled as well. "I thought the same thing!" she exclaimed. The table was silent for a few, until she quietly cleared her throat. "In that time did you ever consider a family?" she asked softly, sipping her mug.

**Ezz** He smiled at her question. "Yeah, I've thought about it a few times..." he took another sip of water to clear his throat. "I met a few girls but nothing was ever serious. I guess I haven't found the right woman yet" he explained, glancing up at her.

**MJ** "I understand. It's hard to find the right person. Hell, I have two kids and I haven't even found the right person" she smiled.

**Ezz** He smiled at her. He looked at his watch and realized they had been sitting there for an hour and a half. He didn't even notice how long they were there. "It's already four o'clock" he laughed.

**MJ** "Oh wow! We've been talking for a while, huh?" she giggled "We'd better head home" she said, reaching into her pocket book and pulling out five dollars, dropping it on the table.

**Ezz** "I got it" he exclaimed, sliding her five dollar bill toward her and replacing it with one of his own.

**MJ** "You don't have to do that" she said, looking at the cash.

**Ezz** "It's fine. I want to" he said looking at her.

**MJ** She put her hands up in mock defense and slid out of the booth. "Thank you" she smiled, looking at him with her blue orbs.

**Ezz** He smiled and stood up from the booth. He started walking to the exit of the diner. He glanced back to see if Norma was trailing behind him and then looked over to where their waitress was standing. "Thanks" he waved. "You two have a nice evening" she replied, waving back at them.

**MJ** Norma was a few inches behind him, turning to also thank the waitress. They made it out to the parking lot and walked back to his SUV. Norma felt good, she learned more about Alex than she ever thought she would...who knew he would actually open up to her?

**Ezz** He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, gesturing a hand inside and bowing his head slightly. "After you" he said with a smile graced upon his face.

**MJ** Her heart skipped a little at the gesture. "Why thank you" she grinned, gliding inside.

**Ezz** He shut the door and walked to the other side. He stood outside his door a few seconds longer than he should have. Finally, he opened door and hopped in. As usual, they rode in silence, but Alex finally broke it. "Are you going to buy those curtains tomorrow?" he asked with a faintly devious grin.

**MJ** "Hm...I may. Why?" she purred, looking at him while he drove.

**Ezz** He laughed. "Just wondering. I might be looking outside at the stars tonight. Didn't want to see anything I shouldn't." he said, glancing over at her.

**MJ** "I'll make sure you don't" she giggled sinfully, turning her attention back out the window. Was she actually flirting with Alex? He was handsome and based on today, very kind...she would never have guessed.

**Ezz** "You sure?" he teased, looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

**MJ** "Maybe" she said playfully, giving him a brief seductive glance.

**Ezz** He grinned and continued to drive. After pulling into the motel parking lot, he put the SUV in park but left it running. He made no effort to leave the vehicle. He just sat there looking through the windshield at his door.

**MJ** Norma glanced over at Alex, shooting him a smile. "Listen, I had a really great time today" she exclaimed, her body turned towards his.

**Ezz** He looked over at her to find her gazing at him. He felt a lump in his throat. "Me too. It was nice to finally talk to someone about myself." He looked away and focused on the radio. It was on but the volume was too low to hear anything.

**MJ** "If you ever need to talk about anything, don't hesitate to come up to the house...I'm always here to listen" she smiled, scanning him over with her eyes. She couldn't tell if he was nervous or uncomfortable, she'd never seen Alex like this before, almost...vulnerable.

**Ezz** "Thank you" he smiled for a moment but it quickly went away. He looked away from her again and cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I'll go down to the station and see if there's any paperwork I can get ahead on" he said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

**MJ** Norma nodded slowly; she didn't want the day to end. She opened the passenger door and put one leg out, turning back to him. "We should do this again sometime" she grinned, then exited the car completely.

**Ezz** He watched her as she left the SUV. He didn't want her to leave, but he remained still and continued to watch her as she made her way toward the house. He was at war with himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking and Entering

**MJ** As Norma walked the gravel she thought about the fun she had with him. She felt accomplished, like she'd really broken through his tough exterior, it only took three years. She was happy he let her in on family and work, there was something about him that was just so intriguing.

**Ezz** After a few minutes of thinking, he pulled away and drove up to where Norma was. Luckily, she hadn't made it up the stairs yet. He stopped near her and rolled down the passenger window. "Hey! Do you want to come with me?" he asked a little hesitantly.

**MJ** She looked at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Where?" she asked, walking closer to the open window.

**Ezz** He looked away to think a place to go, but still had nothing in mind. He looked back at her. "Anywhere. Maybe we could just drive. Talk some more." He felt a little foolish, like a schoolboy chasing after a girl.

**MJ** She bit her bottom lip, a hesitant smile growing on her face. She opened the door and hopped inside, looking over at him. "Let's go".

**Ezz** He was quick to drive away, just in case she decided to change her mind. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?" he asked while watching the road.

**MJ** "Anywhere" she smiled, keeping her eyes transfixed on the road ahead of them. "Are you cutting work to hang out with me or do you just not want to go?" she asked.

**Ezz** "I don't have to go. I just wanted get ahead so I wouldn't have as much tomorrow" he glanced at her. "But yeah, let's say I'm cutting work to hang out with you" he smiled while he concentrated on the road.

**Ezz** "It's still light out. Do you want to go into town or something?" he looked at her, waiting for a response.

**MJ** "Sure" she smiled at him, resting her hands on her lap. Norma felt her stomach twist in knots, what the hell was it about Alex that made her feel like this?

**Ezz **He glanced over at her. She looked pleasant, but also a little anxious. He felt a bit silly for offering to go into town.

**MJ** "You know, ever since you've been staying at the motel…I've felt safer" she admitted sheepishly, breaking the silence in the car.

**Ezz** He felt his stomach tie itself in a knot. He was grateful to her comment he felt slight embarrassed. He looked over to see still looking out the window. "Uh, good. I'm glad you do" he stuttered. He tried his best to fake a serious tone.

**MJ** She chuckled quietly. "Alex, are you alright? You seem a little nervous" she asked, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

**Ezz** He let out a laugh of humiliation and looked at her briefly. "Would you like me to be honest?" he glanced at her once more, anticipating her response.

**MJ** "Of course" she answered back, a small smile gracing her lips.

**Ezz** He watched the road ahead, hesitating. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He wanted to confess his attraction to her, but he felt as though it would make him appear weak. He cleared the lump in his throat. "Uh, well…"

**MJ** "Tell me" she said softly, sweetly. Norma wanted to make him feel comfortable, the look on his face however, said something completely different.

**Ezz** He focused on her face for comfort for a few seconds before bringing his attention back to the road. "Is it just me…or do you want something more?" he muttered, trying to avoid looking over at her.

**MJ** She went silent, her eyes wide. Norma never would've expected those words to come out of his mouth. She thought for a minute. Alex? Alex and her together? "I think so. I didn't know you…wanted that" she said, now averting her eyes completely on him.

**Ezz** He felt weak and fully regretted what he said. "I…" He cleared his throat. "Just forget I said anything" he said in a somewhat stern voice. He felt ashamed and held his attention on the upcoming trees through the windshield.

**MJ** Norma scoffed and rolled her eyes, now glaring at him. "Are you kidding me?" she asked angrily.

**Ezz** He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and kept silent in fear of making the situation any more uncomfortable.

**MJ** "Answer me" she said sternly. "Because you can't tell someone you have feelings for them then fuck them over like that!" she exclaimed, raising her voice in complete frustration.

**Ezz** His head snapped as she scolded him. He didn't expect her to be angry. "I'm sorry. I just felt you should know how I feel. I don't expect you to feel the same and that's fine." He glanced at her. "Do you want me to just take you back to the motel?" he said in a low, almost devastated tone.

**MJ** "No! You see, this is your problem! You're afraid of rejection. Are you scared to be…attracted to me?" she asked sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

**Ezz** "I'm sorry" he exclaimed. All he could do was apologize. He didn't know what to do. She was right; he did fear rejection to some extent. She, herself, was a frightful thought for him. "I'm taking us back to the motel" he said while making a sharp U-turn and continued down their already traveled path.

**MJ** "You like me…so take control. Stop being so damn scared of me!" she yelled. Norma was completely pissed off with him; no man had ever been like this with her. She wasn't that intimidating, was she?

**Ezz** A few minutes passed since he ignored her last comment. Once they arrived back at the motel, Alex parked in his usual spot and exited the SUV. He left Norma in the car by herself; he need time to think everything over. A couple minutes passed as he stood in front of his room. He finally turned back toward the car, only to fine Norma staring him down. He felt ashamed, he shouldn't have told her.

**MJ** "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, confused by his actions. All she could do was look at him with a pair of angry eyes.

**Ezz** He walked back over the SUV and opened the passenger door. "Please get out" demanded in a dim tone with his head lowered.

**MJ** "Fine" she said harshly, jumping out of the car and walked over to the motel porch concrete. She twisted back to him. "Fuck you" she insulted him, walking towards the motel office.

**Ezz** As she pushed passed him, he caught another whiff of her hair. The scent drove him wild. He watched as she insulted him and stormed off, sheltering herself in the motel office. He slammed the door shut and leaned back against the door. "Shit!" he yelled in frustration.

**MJ** Norma locked the motel office door and stayed behind the desk. Why was he acting so weird? Sure, Alex telling her that he liked her was sudden, but it wasn't a bad thing…especially since she felt the same way.

**Ezz** He decided he should apologize. He didn't want to but he didn't want their friendship, or possibly more, be ruined because he was having a difficult time with his feelings. He walked over to the motel office and tried to enter, but it was locked. He didn't blame her for wanting to be away from him. After all, he had been a little uncivil. He looked through the window, but didn't see her; he assumed she retreated to back of the office. He wasn't going to give up and walk back to his room, instead, he banged a balled up fist on the door a few times. When nothing happened, he backed up and kicked near the door handle, opposed to ramming it with his shoulder. The last thing he wanted to do was shatter the window to the door. She was already angry with him enough. After the second kick the door finally sprung open, allowing him inside.

**MJ** She sprinted to the front of the office and looked at him in shock. "Was the necessary? What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled, feeling her face getting hot.

**Ezz** He stood in the doorway, looking down at the shattered wood from the doorframe on the floor. He took a few steps toward her. "I'm sorry" he said, his voice low and weak. "You're right" he managed, still at her deeply.

**MJ** She didn't answer him, just looked at him. Norma took note of how he stepped closer to her. She scanned him with her blue eyes, anticipating what he would do next. Her feet stayed glued to the floor, her palms sweaty, and her heart beat faster and faster.

**Ezz** He felt his heart throbbing in his ears. He was a little hesitant to move or speak, debating whether he should make a move. He was, as she said, terrified of her. After a moment of thinking, he took another step toward her, creating only a foot of space between them. He looked down into her eyes and stared deeply in search for a sign of consent.

**MJ** She took the hint; she knew what he wanted to do. Norma slowly placed her hands on his chest, leaning against the motel desk.

**Ezz** He was grateful for her initiation; it was a bit of a relief. He took one last step closer, closing the gap between them and pressed himself into her while resting his hands on her waist. He lowered his face to hers but stopped for a moment. His hands traveled from her waist around to her back, pulling her closer to him.

**MJ** She settled her lips on his, opening her mouth wide, allowing his tongue inside. She let out a small moan as they kissed.

**Ezz** He willingly returned the kiss, pulling her even closer. He slid a hand down and around until he reached her thigh. In one motion, he lifted her up onto the desk and pulled back to look at her. Although he was smiling, he still held a saddened look on his face.

**MJ** She pulled his face towards hers with her hands on his cheeks. "I want you" she struggled to say in a breathy moan, love the feel of his hands on her body.

**Ezz** Her touch left him weak and her words seemed to numb his body. He wanted nothing more than to take her right there on the motel desk, but something was hindering him. He took her hands in his and lowered them. It took a few seconds for him to think before he looked up at her.

**MJ** "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, her eyes wide with concern.

**Ezz** He smiled at her. "Of course not. You're flawless" he confessed, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I just feel like we should wait."

**MJ** She felt her heart soar at his words. Flawless. The fact that he wanted to wait was incredibly sweet to her. She hopped down from the desk and fixed her skirt. Norma locked her arms around his neck. "Well based on the kissing, you're probably worth the wait" she giggled, cocking her head to one side.

**Ezz** He laughed, feeling a little flattered. He felt accomplished, she was finally his. "It's still early enough to do something. Did you want to go somewhere? Maybe the beach or something?" he asked, still holding her waist rather tight.

**MJ** "That would be lovely" she smiled, leaning in to give him another kiss.

**Ezz** He kissed her back and the urge returned. The ability to fight it was not as hard as he had anticipated, but in fact, quite simple. He wanted to treat her deservingly and he felt that should come before his desire. "It's a date then" he said, playfully.


	5. Chapter 5: No Sand in the SUV

**MJ** She giddily laughed and locked hands with him, sprinting outside to his SUV. Slowly, she pressed him against the driver's side door and looked around to make sure they were alone, she pressed an open mouthed kiss on his neck and pulled back to look into his warm hazel eyes. "I'm excited. I'm going out with the most handsome man in White Pine Bay" she smiled.

**Ezz** The sensation of her mouth on his neck sent shivers throughout his body. He lifted her chin up with one hand while wrapped the other around her waist. "And the most handsome man in White Pine Bay has the most beautiful woman" he declared before leaning down to kiss her.

**MJ** She pursed her lips against his, loving the passion he showed to her. She'd never had anyone else treat her like this. She pulled back, the kiss ended with a pop. "You're so sweet" she smiled, rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks.

**Ezz** Her gaze was almost paralyzing. He locked his arms around her waist, diminishing any space between them. "I don't think I'm being sweet, just truthful. There's no reason I should treat you any different" he explained, creating circles on her back with his hands.

**MJ** She looked at him, an adoring gaze on her face. "Well then, I love the way you treat me" she murmured. It was going to be hard, resisting a man like Alex. She was so grateful he liked her in the same way she did him. "I really like spending time with you" she said, grazing the hair at the back of his head with her fingertips.

**Ezz** He groaned as she raked her nails against his skin. "I feel the same" he said with an ear to ear grin dominating his face. He took her hand. "Come on" he said, leading her to the passenger side of the car.

**MJ** She smirked, gripping his hand and watching as he opened up the car door for her. Norma slid in with ease and focused outside the windshield, she was so happy; nothing could stop the smile on her face. Everything from the way Alex spoke to her to his gentle touch gave her a content glow and she loved it. Every other man she'd ever been with had turned out to be a complete and utter disaster, but she had confidence in Alex, he was different.

**Ezz** He hopped into the driver's seat and pulled away from the motel. Every so often, he would glance over at Norma. Part of him wanted to reach over and hold her hand, but he didn't want to seem corny. Instead, he attempted to engage small talk. "What's your favorite movie?" he asked.

**MJ** She smiled, looking over at him. "That's a good question. I like anything old...black and white preferably. My favorite would have to be "Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf" I love Elizabeth Taylor. What about you?" she asked, resting her elbow on his glove compartment.

**Ezz** "I'm a sucker for cop movies. Who would've guessed? But I would go with either be 'Serpico' or 'Dirty Harry.' Both classics" he said, looking at her with a dorky smile. He noticed how she was leaning towards him and found it adorable.

11:19 PM **MJ** Norma took note of the way Alex was gazing at her and basked in it, loving his attention. "Both great choices" she smiled. "What about music...what are you into? I wouldn't be astounded if you said The Police" she said, smiling wide at her own words.

**Ezz** He chuckled. "Funny" he shot back, aware of her sarcasm. "No. I uh, I guess I'm a fan of 'The Kinks.' I used to listen to them all the time when I was a kid. What about you" he asked, focusing on the road.

**MJ** She smiled, nodding her head slowly. "Good band" she said "I like a little of everything. Especially slow 70s stuff. I had a friend in high school, we would go to her place and head up to her room, smoke some of the pot her cousin sold to us and listen to Pink Floyd and Grateful Dead on her record player for hours...sprawled out on her bedroom floor in a heavy daydream" she grinned. She reached over, brushing her fingertips behind his head again.

**Ezz** He laughed as he thought of Norma being 'high'. He reached up and took her hand. He looked at her briefly before kissing the top of her hand and rested his arm on the console. "So you were a pothead, huh?" he chuckled.

**MJ** "You could say that. It was only when I was 14, 15 though. I just liked the way it made me feel" she smiled, squeezing his hand. "Why don't we get a little more...sexy? How did you lose your virginity?" she questioned playfully, a sideways grin on her face. She silently hoped he wouldn't get offended.

**Ezz** He looked over at her and gave a devious grin. "I was probably about 16 or 17. My dad had this rusty blue BMW E21 and he let me use it to take this girl out. Her name was Lisa..." he paused for a moment to glance over at Norma. "I took her to a crappy pizza place in town and afterwards we went back to her house so I could drop her off. Luckily, her parents were already in bed because that's when it happened." He looked at her and laughed again.

**Ezz** "What about you? Who was your first?" he asked, pushing at her hand a little.

**MJ** She smiled, pushing Caleb far out of her mind, "I was 15 and met Dylan's father John in my sophomore year. We were dating for a few months...one night it was really late and we snuck onto a golf course, we had sex on the green. It wasn't my ideal first time, but it couldn't have been the worse" she laughed, playing with his fingers.

**Ezz** "I guess it could've been worse" he added as they pulled into an empty parking lot. It was getting a little cold on the beachfront, so there was very little activity. "Do you want to get out a walk around or do you want to sit in the car?" he asked, her hand still in his.

**MJ** "Wanna get out and stretch a bit?" she asked.

**Ezz** "Sounds good." As if routine, Alex hopped out and made his way to her door. He opened it and outstretched a hand for her to take.

**MJ** She clutched his hand and smiled at him as she stepped out of his car. "Such a gentleman" she squealed, kissing his cheek once her feet touched the ground.

**Ezz** He smiled as she took his hand. He shut the door behind her and moved his arm around her waist to pull her close.

**MJ** She tucked her head under his chin as they started walking. "You smell so good" she murmured, digging her head deeper into his neck. She left a soft kiss on his skin.

**Ezz** He raised his hand to thread his fingers through her hair and leaned down to burrow his face in her hair. "So do you" he said playfully.

**MJ** She giggled, wrapping her arm tighter around his back. "How long have you had feelings for me?" she asked, a dreamy grin on her face.

**Ezz** He felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. "I uh, I don't know. I think I might've started to get a little jealous when you started see that guy... George I think it was. I mean, of course before then... I still noticed you" he admitted. "And you?" he asked mockingly.

**MJ** She smiled at him, gazing into his eyes. "I'm not sure really...the first time you came to the motel I thought you were handsome. Really handsome and sexy" she smiled, kissing his jaw. "It was probably after you shot Abernathy. That was the first time it became apparent to me, how protective you were that is" she said, chuckling a bit.

**Ezz** He looked over at the small waves crashing in the distance. "Sexy and protective." He looked back down at her. "I like it, maybe I'll have a patch of made for my uniform so everyone knows" he teased.

**MJ** "You should, why shouldn't the sheriff show off a bit?" she laughed. "Can I ask you something else?" she questioned, biting her lower lip.

**Ezz** "What?" he asked with a bit of concern.

**MJ** "How long has it been since you were in a relationship?" she asked curiously. She stopped walking and sat on the sand, in front of the ocean.

**Ezz** He was a little resistant to the question. He wasn't even sure how long it had actually been since his last relationship. "To be completely honest, I'm not sure. I still remember it though. Why?" he asked, snaking his arm back around her waist.

**MJ** "I just want to get to know you a little more. I think if you have feelings for me and we start something…we should know a little bit about one another's relationship history" she explained, leaning her head on his chest again.

**Ezz** "Yeah. I guess it might help" he agreed, with a tad of insecurity in his voice.

**MJ** Norma picked up on the uncertainty in his voice. She leaned over and kissed his lips hard. When she pulled back, she grazed the back of his head. "It's okay...you can tell me anything" she reassured him.

**Ezz** The kiss lingered on his lips. He took her face in his hands and pulled her closer to him. "But I'd rather focus on right now" he said before kissing her again.

**MJ** She complied, kissing his lips and deepening it with a moan. Norma pulled him closer to her, any closer and she would've been on his lap. His lips were so soft and warm, his passion so amorous, she couldn't get enough.

**Ezz** The moan she released drove him crazy. He pulled her toward him so that she was almost laying on him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

**MJ** She threaded her fingers through his short hair, feeling him pressing against her. She blushed as their lips were intertwined. She slipped a hand a little below his collar, touching his bare neck.

**Ezz** He shivered as her soft hands lightly pressed against his bare skin. He lowered his hands on her back, ready to carry out a mission to explore her body. He quickly turned her over on her back, making sure he was between both of her legs, and continued the kiss.

**MJ** She broke the kiss. "I thought you wanted to wait?" she asked seductively. As she spoke to him, she let her hands reach under his shirt, her nails raking against the warm skin on his back.

**Ezz** He smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable. We don't have to if you don't want to" he managed, trying to catch his breath.

**MJ** She raised an eyebrow, sitting up and pushing him on his back. She hiked her skirt up, straddling him, gyrating her hips. "Trust me...I want to. Don't tell me you haven't fantasized about this before" she said slyly, a sexy smirk on her face.

**Ezz** He took her action by surprise but at the same time adored her dominance. He leaned up to her face and rested his hands on her bare thighs. "What, you wouldn't believe me if I said no?" he teased with a seductive smile playing his face.

**MJ** "Not at all" she smiled, reaching down to his belt buckle. "Not after the little incident with my curtains" she winked sexily, unzipping his jeans.

**Ezz** "Well you would be wrong to do so" he said while undoing the first few buttons of her blouse.

**MJ** "What do you want to do to me?" She purred seductively, reaching a hand into his boxers, and pulling him out. She looked down at his length. She gripped him, rubbing up and down.

**Ezz** He ignored her words and threw his head back in pleasure and groaned. He trailed his hands up from her thighs to her sides and raked his thumbs across the soft skin of her stomach.

**MJ** She picked up the pace of her hand, squeezing softly. "Let go for me" she said in a breathy, sexy tone.

**Ezz** He grunted as her words sent him flying. He couldn't handle it anymore. He leaned back up and smashed his lips into hers, pulling her forward into his chest.

**MJ** She moaned at the dominance. She lay on top of him, her legs spread wide. She continued to whimper as their tongues fought for power.

**Ezz** He turned her over on her back again and ground his hips into hers. He trailed his lips down to her collarbone and began to suck and nip at her skin while his hands explored her chest.

**MJ** She moaned aloud while his hands groped at her, not missing a single area. The pleasure was too much. "I need you inside of me" she groaned, her eyelids half open in arousal. She'd never been so desperate for a man in her life. She wanted Alex, every part of him.

**Ezz** He was quick to push her skirt back and slide her panties down off her legs. He trailed his hands up her leg while making his way back up to her. After taking ahold of himself and slowly glided into her, groaning at the contact.

**MJ** She moaned as he finally entered her. Gripping his back as he thrust into her. "F-faster" she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

**Ezz** He willingly complied, deepening his thrusts. He leaned down to her neck and sucked as he grunted.

**MJ** "Alex!" she shrieked, raising her hips to meet his. "I'm so close" she groaned, wrapping her hands around his head.

**Ezz** Her voice rang in his ears, making him work even harder. He lifted her up onto his lap with a grunt, guiding her hips while still thrusting. He tore open the rest of her shirt and began kissing her chest, pressing an open mouth over her thin bra.

**MJ** Norma relished the feeling of his lips and tongue working over her breast. She felt him, all the way to the hilt, inside of her. He finally thrust into her perfectly, making her whimper in pleasure. "Fuck!" She groaned as she finally reached her climax, tossing her head back in euphoric ecstasy.

**Ezz** He grunted and began to slow his thrusts to a halt. He fell limp into her shoulder, still grasping her hips. "Shit!" he exclaimed, breathing deeply.

**MJ** She grabbed his cheeks, kissing his lips deeply. "You're amazing. That was perfect" she panted, still trying to catch her breath after his passionate thrusts and curious hands.

**Ezz** He returned the kiss with passion. "You're not so bad yourself" he returned, clearing the messy hair from her face.

**MJ** She lay back on the sand. "Seriously, I think you're the best I've ever had" she praised, pulling him on top of her, gazing into his eyes.

**Ezz** "Thank you. That's good to know" he said before kissing her. "You're top notch yourself" he offered, kissing her again.

**MJ** "I try my best" she giggled, kissing his neck. She let her hands rest on his back.

**Ezz** He looked down at her face, losing himself in her eyes. He spoke before she could call him on it. "Do you want to go back to the motel and watch a shitty cable movie?" he said with a dorky grin.

**MJ** She nodded. "As long as we cuddle" she said, kissing his lips quickly before getting up. She retrieved her panties and slid them back up, fixing her skirt.

**Ezz** He tucked himself in place and zipped his jeans before standing up. He looked over to Norma and noticed a large amount of sand stuck to the back of her skirt. He laughed aloud and stood up, brushing the sand from his pants.

**MJ** Norma snapped her head up to look over at him. "What's so funny?" She asked playfully, a huge smirk on her face. She was busy re-buttoning her blouse; most of them were missing from Alex's ripping the shirt apart.

**Ezz** He gave her a playful glare as he walked over to her and began to brush off the sand from her skirt. "You can't bring that in my truck" he teased.

**MJ** "Oh, I didn't even see it" she smiled, a bit embarrassed.

**Ezz** He glanced at her shirt, noticing its lack of a few buttons. "Sorry" he muttered, looking back up at her.

**MJ** "It's fine, it was totally worth it" she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips. She couldn't seem to get enough of him.

**Ezz** "I'll buy you a new one" he offered before accepting the kiss.

**MJ** "No, I want to keep one this as a memory of today" she grinned, clutching back onto his side, and leaving miniature kisses along his jawline.

**Ezz** He just smiled and continued their path to the SUV. He kept his attention focused along the tree line afar, absentmindedly pulling Norma closer to him with each step.

**MJ** "I'm having a really great time with you, Alex" she cooed, her lips twisted in a small peaceful smile. She nuzzled her head into his neck as he pulled her closer.

**Ezz** His attention shot back to her as she spoke. "I haven't been this happy in a while. I'm just glad it's because of you" he confessed as they reached the car.

**MJ** "Oh Alex" she exclaimed, taken back by his words. Norma pressed him against the door of the car and kissed his lips with deep rooted passion. "Just remember, I'm always here to make you happy" she smiled adoringly, the pads of her thumbs brushing up and down his cheekbones.

**Ezz** He appreciated her kindness but something about her still made him feel weak. "Thank you" he returned, before pulling her into a passionate hug.

**MJ** "It's not a problem, Alex. I...I want to be close to you" she said, clutching him tighter in her embrace. She pulled away and kissed his cheek.

** Ezz** He nestled his face into the side if her neck, taking in her blissful scent. He couldn't seem to get enough of it; there was something immensely familiar about her. He finally leaned forward from the side of the car while holding Norma in his arms. "It's getting a little dark out. We should probably head back" he said, swaying her hips with his hands.

**MJ** She nodded, kissing his jaw, and quickly rubbing the nape of his neck. She broke from his arms and headed to the driver's side door, opening it for him.

**Ezz** He watched as she opened the door and all he could do was smile. He found it adorable. "Why, thank you" he said, stepping into the car. Before she could close the door he took her by the arm, pulling her in for another intimate kiss.

**MJ** She wrapped a hand around his head as they locked lips. When she pulled away it ended with a pop. Norma grinned and sprinted back to the passenger side of the car, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear before opening the door and gliding inside.


	6. Chapter 6: First You Drink, The You Run

**Ezz** He pulled away from the parking space and began driving back toward to motel. He reached over to turn on the radio and the lyrics of Don Henley's 'Boys of Summer' filled the cab. He sat back and let out a small sigh. "I love this song" he said, looking over at her.

**MJ** "Me too" she murmured, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder. Norma gazed at the sunset outside the windshield. She didn't want the feeling coming over her to end, happiness, joy and ecstasy combined. It was pure paradise.

**Ezz** He reached a hand over into her lap, taking ahold of her hand and entwining his fingers into hers. "I don't want to sound corny, but I really can't believe that you're here with me" he confessed, glancing at her.

**MJ** "You don't sound corny, you sound romantic" she giggled, cuddling deeper into his arm. "And I can't believe I'm here with you either...life is surprising" she smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

**Ezz** He looked down at their hands and his stomach tightened a little. He was still in shock of how fast everything happened. He, never in his wildest dreams, would have expected Norma to want him in this way. He smiled silently as he thought of how lucky he was.

**MJ** "You're so handsome when you smile" she complimented, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Being around Alex so much, she started to realize that he wasn't used to affection, and that made Norma feel bad. He was a sweet guy under his hard to break exterior. Her goal was to make him feel comfortable in whatever their relationship would be. "I think I have a crush on you" she giggled, his aftershave filling her nostrils.

**Ezz** "Oh yeah?' he chuckled. "Well, rumor has it that the Sheriff has a thing for you, too" he said as they pulled into the motel parking lot.

**MJ** She laughed, her face breaking into an adorable smile. "How flattering" she said playfully, leaning over to kiss his lips. She let her fingers flutter around on his jaw. Kissing his lips now, Norma realized she'd never felt this kind of attraction to anyone, Alex was dominant and strong, something she craved in a man.

**Ezz** Her sweet kiss lingered and he relished the feel of her fingertips on his jaw. He put the SUV in park and looked over the motel porch. The door to the office was still open from their first encounter. He quietly laughed at the sight. "If you like, I'll fix that tonight so no one asks about" he offered, looking down at her.

**MJ** "Well, men who can fix things really turn me on" she laughed, dropping one last kiss on his cheek. Norma leaned over and opened her door just then, quickly hopping out. She made her way over to his side, the bottom of her wedges padding on the gravel. She re-opened the door for him, motioning to the outside.

**Ezz** He closed his eyes and laughed. "Thanks" he said through his wide smile. He stepped both feet out and exited the car before shutting the door and wrapping an arm around her middle. "I actually have a spare knob and lock in my room" he said, hoping she wouldn't ask why.

**MJ** She nodded, resting her hand on his chest. "How...handy of you" she grinned.

**Ezz** He made his way over to his door with Norma at his side. Once they approached the door, he fumbled with his keys shorty before sliding the key in. He felt a little embarrassed, his room was messy and he didn't want Norma knowing seeing as how _she_ was the one who cleans the rooms. He flipped the light switch and walked in.

She clicked her tongue and shook her head slightly. "Alex, this place is a mess. You can't live like this" she murmured, her voice full of concern. Her eyes shot all around the room, from the dirty pants strewn around on his floor to the empty Chinese food take out boxes resting on his dresser.

**Ezz** "I was going to take care of it today, but I got a little sidetracked" he said, squeezing her side with his hand a little.

**MJ** "I'm sorry I distracted you" she apologized playfully, her eyes big and innocent. She smirked at him, "I know a really good maid that can take care of this for you" she said, a finger playing on his chest.

**Ezz** "I hope she doesn't mind be being here. I like to walk around naked sometimes" he said with a devious smile, playing with the smalls curls framing her face.

**MJ** She let out a seductive giggle. "That's fine, I just think I should warn you that her maid uniform is a bit revealing" she said sultrily, biting her bottom lip.

**Ezz** "Is it now?" he asked, his hands groping her sides. "I don't think I'll mind" he admitted with a smile playing his face.

**MJ** "She doesn't wear it for everyone, you know" she giggled, pulling his face towards hers. Norma stared into his eyes before kissing his lips. She let her hands rest on his lower back.

**Ezz** He kissed her back, lowering his hands to her hips and pulling her closer. "Good. I don't think I would like it if she did" he managed between kisses.

**MJ** She pulled back, just staring at him for a while. "You have such pretty eyes" she cooed, rubbing his cheeks.

**Ezz** "Really?" he asked jokingly. "I like yours more" he said before pulling her face toward his to kiss her cheekbone.

**MJ** She laughed adoringly, feeling his kisses grace her cheek. "How in the world are you single?" she asked, looking at him with a smile.

**Ezz** He mirrored her smile and continued to create small circles on her back with his fingertips. "I should ask you the same thing. A woman like you is hard to come across these days" he replied.

**MJ** She relished the feel of his hands on her body, goose bumps flared all over her skin. "I'm nothing special" she said, a half smile on her face.

**Ezz** "I beg to differ. I wouldn't want anything to do with you if you weren't 'special' to me. You're not just a nice body..." he began, cupping her face in his hands. "...but so much more. You're beautiful, smart, caring, and most of all, stubborn. And I love that about you" he admitted while making full eye contact with her.

**MJ** Norma felt her heart beat so hard she could hear it in her ears. Her eyes were glistening with tears of flattery and happiness. She gripped him into a tight hug, slowly swaying him back and forth. "That was the sweetest thing any man has ever said to me..." she said in slight awe, her mouth pressed to his ear.

**Ezz** He held her tight, feeling the warmth of her body on his chest. "I just want to be honest. And if me being honest leads to you being in my arms there's no reason to lie" he said with a sincere smile.

**MJ** "You utterly perfect, you know that? You're so handsome and charming, but you also know how to make someone feel safe and protected" she professed, leaning up to kiss him. "I'm so lucky that someone like you likes me" she murmured.

**Ezz** "What can I say, I'm a cop" he joked. "I should probably start on that door" he said, breaking the contact between them and walking over to the kitchen. He opened a drawer full of tools and pulled out a brand new doorknob in its package. "This should work fine" he said, holding it up so she could see.

**MJ** "Okay" she smiled. "Why don't I clean up in here while you get busy on the door?" she offered, taking another look around his sloppy motel room.

**Ezz** He set the doorknob on the counter and looked at her. "You don't have to. I'll fix it up when I'm finished with this" he added.

**MJ** "I'll do it. We can finish faster" she exclaimed, bending over to pick his dirty clothes up off the floor. "Besides...this is my job".

**Ezz** He grinned at her, loving how stubborn she was. He picked up the doorknob and walked up behind her, grabbing her from behind as she was bent over. "Fine. But don't get carried away. No rubber gloves or Lysol. It's a weak spot of mine" he said slyly, with an ear to ear grin on his face.

**MJ** She put her hands in the air in mock defense. "What about the maid outfit?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

**Ezz** "I like that, too. But the gloves really throw me over the edge" he said with a smile.

**MJ** "No gloves, I promise" she grinned.

**Ezz** He smiled at her once more before turning and leaving the room. He couldn't shake her from his thoughts. She had such a way over him. Part of him fully accepted it, but the other half still had a hard time believing his situation. Of course he wanted to be with her, but at what cost?

He finally made it to the broken door. He knelt down to examine the damage he had done. It would definitely need to be replaced. He quickly got to work unscrewing the old knob from the door and pondered in thought. Would he be able to handle her and her problems? What about Norman and Dylan, what would they think? Especially Norman, he was extremely protective and on occasion, irrational.

After removing the last screw, he pulled the old knob out and set it beside him. He tore open the new one and began setting it in place. Upon turning the last screw, he stood up, taking the plastic and old knob with him. He was sure to check its effectiveness by opening and shutting the door a few times. Once he was convinced, he retreated back to his room to find Norma sitting on the bed looking accomplished at her surroundings. He closed the door behind him and went into the kitchen to discard the remnants of his project. He slowly paced over to her and collapsed on the bed.

**MJ** Norma observed the room one last time. She turned her attention to Alex, watching him watch her as he lay flat on the bed. What was it about him that was so irresistible? She'd never had a man like him; no one had ever been so kind and attentive, not John, not Sam, and certainly not Zach. The affection Alex gave to her was almost a foreign feeling, but it was certainly something she could get used to. Norma rose from the bed then, making her way to his underwear drawer, she pulled out the bottle of scotch she found when she was cleaning up. She turned back to him on the heel of her wedge, waving the bottle in her hand, and giving him an adventurous grin. "You wanna have a little fun?" she asked, opening the seal and retreating back to the bed.

**Ezz** He looked up at her a he waved the bottle around. "How did you know I had that" he asked, with a slightly shocked look in his face.

**MJ** "I found it under a pile of clothes, it must've fell" she exclaimed, handing the open bottle to him.

**Ezz** He laughed, standing up and walking over to her. He took the bottle and walked into the kitchen. "How much do you want?" he asked, reaching into the cabinet to get two glasses.

**MJ** "I don't care, just fill it until your little heart is content" she giggled, walking up behind him, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

**Ezz** As he get her arms wrap around him her decided a full glass would do her good. He twisted in her arms with both glasses and handed her one. "For you" he said with a smirk.

**MJ** "Why thank you" Norma giggled, sipping bashfully on her drink. "I still can't believe what happened today...you and I. I never would've imagined" she exclaimed.

**Ezz** He gulped down his drink, secretly trying to impress her. "Neither can I" he agreed, resting his hands on her hips.

**MJ** She grabbed the bottle and topped him off, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "So, are you a fun drunk?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

**Ezz** He watched as she poured him a full glass. "I don't know. I usually drink alone" he said, grinning at her.

**MJ** "Not tonight honey, you have yourself a drinking buddy" she exclaimed motioning to herself. She drank and eyed him over the rim. "Good scotch" she said, now running her finger around the glass.

**Ezz** He gazed at her while she sipped her drink. He thought the fact that she could handle such a strong drink was sexy. "Really? You think so? I think it's a little rough, but it gets the job done" he commented in honesty.

**MJ** "I do, light liquor does nothing for me" she smirked, stalking back to the bed, and plopping down on the edge. Norma rested her drink on her lap and watched him intently. "Do you drink a lot?" she questioned. She wasn't a huge fan of drinkers because of what she'd been through with Sam, he would drink all day long and hit beat her as a result. She didn't want another man like that. Sure Alex was amazing without booze in his system, but what would he be like after a few drinks.

**Ezz** He walked over and stood in front of her with his drink in his hand. "I wouldn't say it's a problem, but this is my second bottle this week" he admitted, not wanting her to know that she was the cause.

**MJ** She bit her lips and nodded. "Tough week at work?" she asked quietly, rising to rest her hands on his shoulders.

**Ezz** He hesitated for a moment before answering, just staring at her. "Something like that" he said, rising his glass to take a sip.

**MJ** "I'm sorry" she said, kissing his cheek. She took his hand and led him to the bed, getting behind him, and starting to rub his shoulders. "Feel good?" She asked, working her fingers into his skin.

**Ezz** He let out a sigh of relief. "It feels great" he managed as she worked into his tight muscles. He thought to himself as massaged him. How could he question himself about Norma? He had to be with her, she deserves to be treated right, and besides, leading her on like this would be horrible of him. Upon making up his mind, he turned under Norma's hands and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**MJ** "Hi" she giggled, leaning in to drop a kiss on his lips, she worked hers over his softly. Norma thought silently about her and Alex getting together. He was soft, gentle, caring, and certainly sexy. She was sick of being treated like shit by the men she dated.

**Ezz** He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her with a smile. "I don't think we've had enough" he teased. He stood up from the bed and walked back into the kitchen. "I want to have a little bit of fun tonight" he said while pouring them both a full glass.

**MJ** She took the glass from his hand and placed it on the bedside table. She lay on the mattress with her back against the bed board. "Do you need to get drunk to have fun with me?" She asked innocently, looking at him with her big blue eyes.

**Ezz** "No" he denied in a low, seductive tone as he began crawling toward her on the bed.

**MJ** "Good" she purred, lying on her back. She reached over, pulling him on top of her and started kissing him. "I've probably said this one million times today but I'm having an amazing time" she smiled.

**Ezz** He slipped an arm under her and used the other rub her thigh. "So am I" he whispered in her before kissing her neck.

**MJ** She moaned at the sensation of his lips on her neck. "What time is it?" she asked breathily.

**Ezz** "I don't know. Why?" asked while still massaging her neck with his lips.

**MJ** "I have to be at the house by 8. Norman will be home" she struggled to explain under the passion of his kisses.

**Ezz** He pulled away from her and stared. It took him a few seconds to think about what she has said. "Uh..." he pulled his arm out from under her and checked his watch. "It's 7:48."

**MJ** "Damn" she sighed, fixing her collar. "I have to go" she exclaimed getting up off his bed and heading towards the door. Before pulling it open, she turned to him. "Why don't you come up with me? I'll make us dinner" she said, a sated smile on her face. "Besides, Norman will have to be in bed, he has school in the morning".

**Ezz** He sat on the edge of the bed watching her. "You don't think Norman would be a little concerned as to why I'm up there this late?" he asked, scratching his head.

**MJ** She waved her hand. "So what if he is, I'll just tell him I needed your help with something. I just...I don't want today to end" she grinned, her fingers playing with the handle on his door.

**Ezz** He smiled wide at her, standing up and walking over to her. "What am I helping you with" he asked slyly, wrapping an arm around her and lowering it to her backside.

**MJ** "Mmm...how about plumbing?" she purred, kissing his lips quickly.

**Ezz** "I think you should be the one helping me if that's the case" he purred.

**MJ** "Alex" she laughed seductively, kissing his mouth harder. "You're funny".

**Ezz** "Yeah?" he asked sarcastically. Before he let her speak, he pulled her into another deep kiss and leaned her up against the door frame.

**MJ** She moaned again, feeling him pressing against her, she broke and looked down. "We have to head up to the house" she grinned, almost laughing.

**Ezz** "Alright" he agreed, taking a step back. He gestured a hand outside. "After you."

**MJ** "Thank you" she said politely. She stepped onto the pavement, noticing it was colder out. Suddenly, Norma saw Emma's beetle bug in the distance. "Alex" she said, tugging at his sleeve.

**Ezz** He was facing the door locking it. He turned to Norma. "What?"

**MJ** "That's Emma's car! We have to run!" she whispered loudly. She was so anxious she was practically running in place.

**Ezz** "So..." he replied, sounding confused, not realizing that it meant Norman was already home.

**MJ** "Norman's riding with her! We have to run" she said, taking his hand, and jogging towards the house.

**Ezz** He complied and ran hand in hand with her. "This is ridiculous" he laughed as they ran.

**MJ** "Just run with me" she said, as they finally hit the stairs. "Get ready to pump those legs Romero, we need to jog upstairs" she joked breathlessly.

**Ezz** He looked at her. "What, you don't think I've done my share of running?" he asked sarcastically.

**MJ** "I'm sure you've done plenty" she said, gripping his palm as they ran up the stairs. When they finally made it, she unlocked the door with the spare key they kept under the mat and entered hurriedly.


	7. Chapter 7: Italian For Dinner And Desert

**Ezz** He trailed behind her as they made their way through the dark house. "So now what? Do you want me hide?" he joked.

**MJ** "No, just get under the sink and look like you're fixing pipes" she directed, leading him into the kitchen. "I'm going to get started on dinner while you do that...to make it look convincing" she explained, getting out pots and pans.

**Ezz** "Wouldn't I need some kind of tool to make it look believable? Say...a wrench?" he teased, walking into the kitchen and turning the light on.

**MJ** "Why not use those powerful hands of yours" she said, giggling sensually. "Just lay under the sink, he'll be in any second" she said, looking quickly at the door before giving him another quick, passionate kiss.

**Ezz** He smiled at her once more before heading to sink to begin 'fixing' it. "What are you gonna make?" he asked as crouched down and under the sink.

**MJ** "I don't know. Any preferences or favorites? I'm like the Martha Stewart of White Pine Bay...I can manage anything" she giggled, getting plates out.

**Ezz** He peered out from under the sink. "Whatever you have works. It doesn't have to be anything special" he added while watching her body as she moved around the kitchen.

**MJ** "Alright, I'll surprise you" she said, a content smile on her face. Her head snapped up when she heard the front door shut. She assumed a different character, one who was involved with Alex in no other way except non friendly friends.

**Ezz** "Mother?" Norman called from the front door.

**MJ** "In the kitchen, honey" she said happily, turning from the vegetables she was cutting, to the entrance of the kitchen.

**Ezz** Norman entered the kitchen and noticed Alex resting on the floor with his head under the sink. "Evening, Sheriff," he greeted. "Hi, Norman," Alex responded, trying not to feel out of place. "What are you doing, Mother?" he asked as he approached her.

**MJ** "Making dinner" she said, giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

**Ezz** He hugged her back before planting a kiss on her cheek as well. "I'm not hungry, I went to one of the diners in town with Emma. I think I'm just going to go to bed" he said, sounding a little exhausted. He hugged her and started walked toward the stairs. "Goodnight, Mother."

**MJ** "Okay honey, goodnight" she said, as she headed back inside the kitchen. She made her way to the sink, softy clutching Alex's thigh. "You can come out" she said, grinning at him.

**Ezz** He looked up at her. "I'm already comfortable, though" he joked with playful grin.

**MJ** "Oh, c'mon" she smiled, outstretching her hand to him.

**Ezz** Rather standing up, he pulled her down to him, planting a warm kiss on her lips. "I really mean it. It's comfortable down here. Not to mention the view" he teased with a devious smile.

**MJ** "Oh, you like what you see?" she giggled, breaking from him. Norma made her way back to the cutting board.

**Ezz** He stood up and walked over to the kitchen table, planting himself in one of the chairs. "It's possible" he said as he observed her.

**MJ** She laughed aloud, placing salad into two bowls. She gently swayed her hips back and forth. "What about when I do that?" she asked seductively. She set the oven to her desired temperature and placed leftover lasagna inside.

**Ezz** He chuckled, watching her intently. "That? Nah" he joked.

**MJ** She shot a playful glare at him, shutting the oven and standing in front of him. "What about this?" she asked before leaning down and placing a long, warm kiss on his lips.

**Ezz** "Yes. I like that" he said playfully and pulled her down onto his lap to continue the kiss.

**MJ** She grabbed his head, softly gaping her mouth to make the kiss even deeper. She wrestled her tongue with his gently, running one hand over the back of his head and resting the other on his shoulder.

**Ezz** He pulled her closer, grabbing at her backside and lowering his kisses down to her neck and chest. He paused and looked at her shirt. "You should probably get out of this" he said, laughing as he lightly pinched the fabric, gesturing to the torn off buttons.

**MJ** She looked at the staircase, making sure they were totally alone. She slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, throwing it across the kitchen. "Better?" she asked, motioning to her chest.

**Ezz** "Yes" he whispered before leaning down to kiss her collarbone. He was interrupted by the faint smell of the lasagna overheating.

**MJ** "Shit" she groaned, getting up off his lap, and opening the oven. She slid on a mitt and took the pan out of the oven. Norma reached up for two plates, taking them out of the cabinet. She cut two pieces of lasagna out of the tray and placed them on the dishes. She made her way back to the table, placing a plate in front of Alex and another in front of her vacant seat. She grabbed the bowls of salad and placed those on the table too. "I'm just going to go into the laundry room and grab a shirt" she smirked, moving out of the kitchen.

**Ezz** "Looks good" he commented, eyeing the food in front of him. He watched her leave the kitchen. He waited politely while she changed, quietly dying to dig in.

**MJ** Norma returned a second later, now wearing her robe. She sat across the table from him, eyeing his expression. "Try it, let me know if it's good" she said.

**Ezz** He gazed at her from across the table, loving the way the robe hugged her body. He scoffed and took the first bite of his food.

**MJ** "What?" She asked playfully, watching as he took a forkful of food.

**Ezz** He glanced up at her. "Nothing. I just love that robe" he grinned, taking in another mouthful of food. "This is good."

**MJ** She flashed him a devilish grin "Thank you" she said, now eating her food. "So...what's new?" she asked, making small talk.

**Ezz** "Not a lot. I met this woman, though" he said as he stared at her. "Gorgeous woman" he expressed, taking another bite of his food. "She's great in the sack, too" he bragged, shooting her a devilish smile.

**MJ** Norma could feel herself blushing. "That's funny! I met a man. He's extremely handsome and caring. He has a great sense of humor...and he's pretty big where it counts if you know what I mean" she smirked, poking her lettuce with the fork in her hand.

**Ezz** "Bigger than me?" he teased, forking a large chunk of lasagna.

**MJ** "He's a few inches away from being close to you" she laughed, chewing on her food, and taking his hand across the table.

**Ezz** He chuckled, running his thumb over her small knuckles. "Good to know" he said before taking the last bit of a salad in his bowl. "So..." he mumbled while chewing his food." Do you and your new friend plan on being together tonight?" he asked as he swallowed his food.

**MJ** "If he's thinking the same thing I am then yes we do" she smiled, rubbing small circles on his palm.

**Ezz** "It would be smart of him" he said, standing up and bringing his dish to the sink. He moved from the sink and walked over behind. "Can I ask you something?" he began while resting his hands on her shoulders.

**MJ** "You can ask me anything" she smiled, rising and picking up her dishes. She made her way to the sink and started washing them.

**Ezz** His hands fell from her shoulders as she stood up. "How do you feel about this...us?" he asked while she scrubbed away at the dirty dishes.

**MJ** "I feel wonderful about this. I really like you and today has been so amazing...what about you? Is this weird?" she asked concerned about what he might say.

**Ezz** "Don't get me wrong, I think today has been amazing, too. But...what about Norman? How will he handle this kind of thing?" he asked, feeling a little uneasy.

**MJ** "I think he can deal with it, so long as I explain to him that you make me happy and you're good to me. Norman is just really protective, but if he sees how a man like you treats me, I'm 100% sure he'll support it" she smiled, drying the last dish in her hand.

**Ezz** "Good. That makes me feel a little better" he confessed. He walked up to her and caressed her cheek. "And there's no doubt that he'll approve of how I treat you." He pulled her face up to his and placed a short but sweet kiss on her lips.

**MJ** "Norman already likes you, you've done a lot for us" she smiled, kissing his cheek. "You found him when he was in the box" she said "You can't not like someone when they practically save your life" she giggled.

**Ezz** "How long are you going to wait before you tell him" he asked in a worried tone.

**MJ** "I don't know...I just wanna wait for a little while and see how are relationship progresses" she explained, running her fingers along his arms. "Or you can tell me when you comfortable, and I'll ease into it with him" she smiled.

**Ezz** He shivered as she stroked his arm. "I don't want to push it. You tell whenever you think he's ready" he added.

**MJ** "I appreciate your patience" she smiled, kissing his lips. "I really do" she exclaimed, placing an arm around his neck.

**Ezz** He pulled her in to press her against him. "We should probably go upstairs just in case Norman comes down here" he said while poking at her stomach.

**MJ** She giggled seductively. "I suppose we should" she purred, taking him by the hand and moving towards the staircase. "We have to be really quiet, though" she warned.

**Ezz** He followed her up the stairs, still somewhat confused as to why they had to be quiet. It could just be Norma walking up the stairs for all Norman knows. Why would he assume she wasn't alone? Alex didn't bother; he just followed behind until they reached her bedroom.

**MJ** She opened the door, letting him inside. "Have you been in here before?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

**Ezz** He walked passed her and sat on the edge of her bed. "Not physically" he replied, reaching down to take his boots off.

**MJ** "Welcome" she smiled "My bed is like sleeping on a cloud" she giggled sweetly. Norma walked to her closet and slipped a nighty into her hand. "I'll be right back" she purred, hiding the teddy behind her back.

**Ezz** He looked at her with a tilted head. "Do you actually want to sleep?" He watched as she moved from the closet. "What, you don't want to change in front of me?" he asked, wondering if she was ashamed of her body.

**MJ** "It's a surprise" she winked, walking into the bathroom.

**Ezz** He finally unlaced the second boot and kicked it off onto the floor. He scooted further onto the bed and looked around at her room. It was simple, yet elegant. Right down to the floral comforter and those revealing curtains. He chuckled to himself as he thought about the nights he would watch her.

**MJ** She placed her hand back on the door handle. Norma looked down one last time, observing her attire. She wore a white, silk teddy. It was lacy on the top however and came down to her to her knee, just covering her scar. She turned the doorknob and looked at Alex, trying to stay confident.

**Ezz** The opening door caught his eye and looked up to find Norma slowly moving through the doorway. His eyes widened and he felt a warming sensation in his stomach as he noticed what she was wearing. "Shit, Norma" he managed as he sat in shock. "I-I don't know what to say" he stuttered, standing up from the bed and walking over to her. "You look amazing" he admitted, noticing the slight look of embarrassment in her face.

**MJ** "Alex" she grinned, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Are you sure you like it? You're not just saying that right?" she asked as she brushed the hair away from her face.

**Ezz** He lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. "You look absolutely beautiful" he said before leaning down to kiss her lips.

**MJ** "Thank you" she blushed, kissing his lips. She took his hand and led him over to the bed.

**MJ** "Sit, relax" she smiled, getting behind him and rubbing his shoulders. "You're so tense".

**Ezz** He followed her to the bed and sat down. His body weakened as she worked her hands on his shoulders. "So you've told me" he groaned as she massaged him, feeling the pain of his sore muscles.

**MJ** "Does that feel good?" She asked, pecking the back of his neck.

**Ezz** The hairs on his body stood on end as he felt her lips graze his neck. It didn't matter where or how she touched him, it was impossible to hold back the shivers that coursed throughout his body. "Yes" he scoffed, reaching back to rest a hand on her thigh.

**MJ** She giggled sensually, loving the warmth of his touch on her skin. She moved her head closed to his neck, taking a small inhale. "You smell so good" she complimented, kissing his pulse point while still massaging his skin.

**Ezz** He smiled. "It's Acqua Di Gio" he said while turning toward her. "Italians know their stuff" he joked.

**MJ** "I didn't know you were Italian" she giggled. "The smell is actually a turn on" she whispered in his ear, kissing his lobe.

**Ezz** "Italians turn you on, huh?" he teased, pushing her down on the bed.

**MJ** "Well, one Italian in particular" she smiled, taking his head in her hands and kissing the corner of his mouth. "He's so...passionate and caring" she purred, gazing into his eyes.

**Ezz** "Is he?" he whispered as he parted her legs and laid on top of her. "You really like this guy, don't you?" he teased while kissing her neck.

**MJ** "Yeah, I do" she said, basking in the feeling of his lips. She watched as goose bumps flared all over her skin. "I just hope he likes me".

**Ezz** He pulled back and stroked her cheek. "I'm sure he does" he said before kissing her.

**MJ** "Good" she whispered, kissing him harder. She started to work her fingers at the buttons on his shirt, peeling it off his body. She tugged the black t shirt off as well, now gazing at his toned body.

**Ezz** "What?" he asked while pushing the skirt of her nighty up, exposing her thighs.

**MJ** "I'm just...wow" she said, still examining his body. "You have the build of a god" she said, running her fingers over his chest. She looked down, her heart beating faster as she saw her scar. She told herself to stay calm, that he may not see it.

**Ezz** "I think have a goddess like body yourself" he purred. He leaned back down to kiss her and ran his hands up and down her thighs. He felt a slightly rigid patch of skin under his fingers but didn't look down. He looked at her with question in his eyes as he ran his fingers across the scar, but remained silent.

**MJ** Norma felt her skin getting hotter and the numerous rolls of anxiety moving throughout her stomach. She knew she had to say something or else he would get worried. Norma cleared her throat nervously. "Don't mind that. It's just a scar I've had since I was a kid" she said, waving her hand at it.

**Ezz** He noticed the insecurity in her voice and decided not to question her any further. He just smiled and brought his hands up to her hips and thumbed the line of her panties. "I really do like this on you" he said as leaned down to kiss her chest.

**MJ** Her eyes flickered in arousal as she felt his fingers closer to her core. "Good. I'm glad you like it...I wore it just for you" she grinned, kissing the side of his head.

**Ezz** He lifted the skirt of the nighty, revealing her stomach, and leaned down. He glanced up at her one more time before kissing her stomach.

**MJ** She ran her fingers all throughout his hair, whimpering quietly at the feeling of his kisses. Silently, she thought about how insane it was...that one man could cast such a spell on her. She rested her back further into the mattress as she felt his lips fall harder into her skin.

**Ezz** He heard her soft moans and lowered his mouth until he reached the band of her panties. He reached up and began sliding them down her legs and tossed them aside. He trailed his kissed lower until his mouth landed on her core. He glanced up at her as he explored deeper.

**MJ** She threw her head back in pleasure, whimpering louder at the feeling of his tongue inside of her. She placed one hand on the back of his head and the other was clutching the sheets. "Right there" she moaned, focusing solely on the pleasure he gave her.

**Ezz** He took her signs of pleasure as a cry for more and kicked his mouth into gear, using one hand to assist and the other to stroke her thigh.

**MJ** She moaned louder at the rough way he kissed her. "Oh god!" she shrieked, feeling close to the edge. Suddenly, she pulled him back up to her, kissing the side of his cheek and hurriedly undoing his pants buckle.

**Ezz** He complied, helping her with his pants and finally kicking them off. "Here" he said, trying to lift her night over her head. "Take this off" he muttered before tossing it on the floor.

**MJ** She looked down now at her nubile body, she tugged him closer on top of her, not wanting them to be an inch apart. "Will you go slow?" she asked, rubbing the back of his head.

**Ezz** "If that's what'll make you cry my name" he teased seductively. He grabbed ahold of himself and slowly eased his way inside of her. He let out a small groan as she enclosed around him and leaned down and kissed her neck and chest.

**MJ** "Perfect" she groaned as he slid into her. She started rotating his hips under his own. She kissed the side of his neck as he started moving in and out of her. "God Alex" she moaned, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

**Ezz** He picked up the pace a little as lowered his kisses to her breast, ghostly his lips over her nipple.

**MJ** She felt herself beginning to slip slowly. She thrust her hips quickly against his, moaning louder. "Alex!" she screamed as she finally reached her climax. As she felt herself shutter with the aftermath of her orgasm, she lowered herself down to his ear and kissed his lobe. "Come for me" she whispered hurriedly, her body still being jolted by his own.

**Ezz** Her moans made it hard for him to hold, eventually bringing him to his peak. "Shit" he moaned, halting his thrusts. He lay on top of her in a sheen of sweat. He nestled his head into her shoulder while slowly stroking her side.

**MJ** "That was wonderful" she gasped, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Your just so...good" she giggled breathlessly, kissing his cheek.

**Ezz** He grinned at her compliment. "You're amazing, too" he chuckled, pulling himself out of her and rolling over to lie next to her.

**MJ** Norma covered their bodies with the sheet of her bed. She looked at him, her big blue eyes scanning all over his face. She reached out, rubbing a hand over the side of his face. "Thank you" she smiled.

**Ezz** He smiled as she touched his face. "For the sex?" he asked jokingly.

**MJ** "Well...yes" she giggled, enjoying the smile on his face "And for everything else. I just had such a wonderful time with you today...it was nice to get away and talk to someone, you know?"

**Ezz** His smiled disappeared when he noticed the seriousness in her voice. He felt his stomach tighten and he moved closer to her, resting a hand on her waist. "Of course. You make me happy and you deserve to be, too" he confessed before kissing her temple.

**MJ** "You're so sweet" she sighed, moving closer to him. "I'm glad that I make you happy" she said. She rested her head on his chest.

**Ezz** He held her close and threaded his fingers through her hair. "Do you want me to sleep here with you?" he asked as he rubbed circles on her back with his free hand.

**MJ** "Only if you want to" she smiled, looking up at him with her blue orbs.

**Ezz** He kept silent and pulled her closer into his arms, feeling the warmth of her body on his chest.

**MJ** "I'll take that as a yes" she giggled, nuzzling her head deeper into his neck.

**Ezz** He leaned over and switched the light off. "Night" he said before cradling her in his arms again.


	8. Chapter 8: What Has To Be Done

**Ezz** Norman lay wide awake in his bed, traumatized by the sounds echoing from Mother's room. He felt himself overheating with anger as he thought about what she might be doing. "Who could she be with?" he thought to himself. Suddenly, Mother opened his bedroom door and sat at the foot of his bed, smiling at him. "Mother?" He sat up and looked at her. "What were you doing" he asked in a stern, yet concerned tone.

**MJ** She moved closer to him, whisking her hand across his cheek. "I'm doing what needs to be done, honey" she exclaimed "Don't you want to be protected?" she asked, looking at him strictly.

**Ezz** "Well, yeah. But I don't want you doing things that make you feel uncomfortable" he said as his temper began slipping at the thought of Mother with someone else.

**MJ** "Oh Norman, I'm doing it to keep you safe. Don't worry about me" she said, leaning over to drop a lingering kiss in the corner of his mouth.

**Ezz** "I don't like it" he said, shaking his head.

**MJ** "Norman" she purred "You know you're the only person I love...but a mother needs to keep her child safe" she claimed, moving her face closer to his. "I promise you're the only one" she cooed, lightly kissing his lips, squeezing his hand in her own.

**Ezz** He closed his eyes as her lips pressed against his, silently cherishing the feel. When he opened his eyes, he noticed she was gone. He looked around his room, but saw no sign of her. After realizing she was no longer present, he fell back onto his pillow, wondering how she left his room so quickly. He didn't even hear the door on her way out, let alone feel of them parting lips. His eyes began to drift shut as he rested in confusion.

**MJ** Norma woke to the sun hitting her face the next morning. She felt Alex's arm still wrapped tightly around her waist. She flicked her eyes on him; he was so peaceful as he slept. Memories of the day they spent together filled her still cloudy head, it was so amazing, she had a hard time believing it really happened. Two years ago, she never would've imagined Alex Romero to be such a deep, caring, and sexy guy, not in her wildest dreams. She assumed he hated her. Looking at the happiness on his face now, she couldn't understand why she ever thought that way. Slowly, she moved closer to him, softly lying on top of his sated body. She moved down to drop kisses up and down his jaw line, wanting to wake him up in the sweetest way possible.

**Ezz** He slowly woke as he felt her lips on his jaw. His eyes fluttered open to find her on top of him. He pulled her face up to his and looked at her. The light makeup she applied the day before was smeared and faded, yet she still looked stunning. He places the few pieces of hair covering her face behind her ear. "You're so beautiful" he whispered.

**MJ** She smiled at him, tracing the lines of his face. "You're so handsome" she cooed, leaning down to drop a kiss on his lips. She lowered her head down to his ear. "Last night was pure perfection" she whispered, kissing his ear.

**Ezz** "And what about this morning?" he asked as he trailed his hands down her back.

**MJ** "As much as I want a repeat performance, Norman is probably up and I have to get down to the motel office" she said, kissing his lips.

**Ezz** He groaned and accepted her kiss. "Do you think he's downstairs? What time is it?" he asked, looking around for an alarm clock.

**MJ** She moved out of his grasp, grabbing her watch off of the nightstand. "It's 5:30. He'll be up soon" she said, sitting up in bed.

**Ezz** "I'm guessing you want me to leave now?" he asked as he sat up.

**MJ** She crawled behind him. "Don't phrase it like that, you know if I could have it my way I'd choose to stay in bed with you all day" she purred, kissing his shoulder, and loving the heat radiating off of his body.

**Ezz** He smiled and pulled her back down onto his lap, cradling her in his arms. "I would too but I actually have to work" he teased.

**MJ** She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you think you'll be back tonight?" she grinned, kissing his neck.

**Ezz** "I don't know. I could try squeezing you in though" he said, grasping her backside.

**MJ** She giggled, pressing kisses harder into his skin. "Good. Now, why don't we go downstairs? I'll make you coffee before you have to go" she said, moving off his leg, and grabbing her robe from her vanity chair.

**Ezz** He stood up from bed and lifted his pants off the floor. "What time do you want me back?" he asked while tugging his pant over his legs.

**MJ** "Whenever you can make it back" she grinned, picking his shirt off of the floor and handing it to him. She tied the belt of her robe and brushed her disheveled hair out.

**Ezz** He threw on his black shirt and sat on the edge of the bed just staring as she brushed through her hair. Even though he could list million reasons not to be with her, he was truly happy. He rose from the bed and walked up behind to thread his arms around her middle. "Well, when is the best time? A time where Norman is out of the house" he asked as an arm snaked inside of her robe, resting on her bare stomach.

**MJ** "I'll ask him if he has any plans tonight" she said, kissing his cheek. "If he does, I'll call you and let you know what time he'll be gone" she exclaimed, rubbing a hand over the back of his head.

**Ezz** He leaned down to kiss her neck. "Alright" he whispered into her ear. He pulled his face away from her and looked at her through the mirror. "So...about that coffee" he teased, still running the soft skin of her belly.

**MJ** She laughed and took him by the hand, leading them out of the room. They walked down the stairs and made their way into the kitchen. "You sit, while I make a fresh pot" she smiled, gripping his hand once more before letting go.

**Ezz** "What are your plans today" he asked as her tapped his fingers on the table.

**MJ** "Hmm...I don't know. I may clean up some motel rooms, maybe take some reservations, tidy up the house" she explained, filling the coffee pot with fresh mix.

**Ezz** "What about buying those new curtains?" He laughed and waited for her response.

**MJ** "You really want me to do that?" she giggled, watching the coffee brew. "I don't want to ruin your view" she smiled.

**Ezz** "Why would I be down in my room watching when I can be in there with you?" he said in a seductive voice. "And besides, what if I'm not your only audience?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

**MJ** "Good point. Besides, you are the only person I want to perform for" she smiled, moving over to him and kissing his cheek softly.

**Ezz** He chuckled as she kissed his cheek. "Good" he added, leaning back into the chair. "I don't think I'd like anyone else watching my view" he said while holding his gaze on her.

**MJ** She flashed him a sexy smile and retreated to the kitchen cabinet. She pulled out two coffee cups and placed them on the table. She grabbed the coffee pot and poured the liquid into the mugs. "How do you take your coffee? I have sugar, cream..." she offered.

**Ezz** "Nothing. Just black" he said, waving a hand.

**MJ** "Okay" she said, sliding the coffee cup over to him and taking a seat at the table. "So, what's on your schedule today?" she asked, running her fingers around the mug.

**Ezz** "I'm not sure yet. It depends on what happens in this wonderful, crime free town" he said sarcastically. He took the first sip of his hot cup of coffee. "Probably a bunch of paperwork, maybe a drug bust or so..." he added.

**MJ** She giggled at his sarcasm. "I honestly don't know how you do it" she said, shaking her head and sipping her coffee.

**Ezz** "Me neither" he muttered before taking another sip. "Listen...I have to go" he said as he stood up in front of her. He offered her a hand to help stand up.

**MJ** She took his hand and gave him a small pout. "I wish you didn't have to" she said, rising and holding onto his side.

**Ezz** He smiled at and closed the gap between their bodies. He cupped her face and brought it to his for a kiss.

**MJ** She sweetly planted her lips on his, massaging gently. She pulled away, taking his hand and leading him to the door. "Have a good day at work" she smiled, dropping one last kiss on his cheek.

**Ezz** "I'll try" he muttered, quickly running his fingers through her hair. "I'll see you tonight" he said with a smile before opening the door.

**MJ** "I'll be waiting" she said, grinning dreamily at him, watching him go.

**MJ** As she headed back into the kitchen, Norma felt herself growing more and more excited about seeing Alex later that night. He had such an intoxicating way with her, so gentle and caring, he knew how to make her happy. As she thought about him, she began to get out the pancake mix, figuring it would be nice to make Norman's favorite breakfast.

**Ezz** Norman shot straight up in bed, looking around for Mother. It felt as though he had just seen her in his room only a few moments prior. Rather than dwell on the thought, he got up from bed. The aroma of breakfast hit him as he opened his bedroom door. He walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen to find Mother preparing breakfast. "Morning, Mother" he said in a cheery tone.

**MJ** She cheerfully sprinted to him, leaving a kiss on his kiss. "Hi honey. Sleep well?" she asked happily.

**Ezz** "Yes. Did you?" he asked, sounding concerned.

**MJ** "I got an amazing sleep last night" she said, trying to hide her blushing cheeks from him.

**MJ** Hey, I can't keep going tonight, I have to be up for the first day of school in the morning.

**Ezz** He looked at with questioning eyes for a few seconds before smiling. He took in some air, the scent of breakfast making him hungry. "What are you making?" he asked.

**MJ** "Blueberry pancakes, your favorite" she laughed, kissing his cheek.

**Ezz** "Smells great" he said as he began walking toward the kitchen. He took a seat at the kitchen table and rested his hands on the table. "Emma and I were thinking about going to a play at school tonight" he announced, watching her intently.

**MJ** "That sounds great honey! You should go, the two of you would have a remarkable time together" she said, pouting the batter into the pan.

**Ezz** He smiled at her. "I'm not sure what time I'll be home, though" he said, waiting for her permission once more.

**MJ** "No problem, just have a good time" she grinned, glowing on the inside just thinking about reconnecting with Alex.

**Ezz** "Thanks. We will" he replied with a wide grin. He was slightly confused, but held his familiar smile. It's unlike her to not worry about what time he'll be home. He pushed the thought from his mind and awaited his pancakes?

**MJ** She scooped the pancakes on his plate, dropping a kiss on his head. "You're welcome. Just text me when you're coming back to the house, okay?"

**Ezz** "Thank you" he said as she placed his food in front of him. "Alright" he chuckled while looking up at her.

**MJ** She quickly scratched the back of his head, making her way to the other end of the table. She sat, getting comfortable in her chair and watching him eat. "So, how have you been, how's school?" she smiled, resting her him in her hand.

**Ezz** He looked up as she spoke. "School is good. I've actually been working on a project with Emma" he replied.

**MJ** "Oh, what kind of project?" she asked, pretending to be interested when all of her thoughts were dependent on Alex.

**Ezz** "It's nothing big, just something for English class" he said before taking a forkful of food.

**MJ** "That's nice honey" she smiled. "And how are you personally?" she questioned, her eyes dreamy. She tried her hardest not to appear too happy, attempting to block how on air she really was. She couldn't let Norman find out...not yet anyway.

**Ezz** "I'm perfectly fine, Mother" he expressed with a worried smile. "Why do you ask?"

**MJ** "Just wondering, I'm your mother, it's my job to make sure you're happy" she grinned, fiddling with her fingers.

**Ezz** His focus traveled to her uneasy hands. "What's the matter?" he asked in a concerned tone.

**MJ** "Nothing honey, nothing at all" she giggled "Do I sound worried?" she asked, feeling a hesitant smile grow on her face.

**Ezz** He didn't want to push it and besides, he had to catch the bus. "No, I was just asking" he claimed before finishing off his plate. "I have to catch the bus." He put his plate in the sink and walked over to her to kiss her cheek. "I love you, Mother" he said before heading to the front door.

**MJ** "I love you too honey! Have a good day" she called behind him. After she knew he was gone, she whipped out her cell phone, immediately dialing Alex's work phone, she silently figured his cell would be shut off.


	9. Chapter 9: The Shawskank Redemption

**Ezz** While driving, Alex's phone chimed in his pocket. He figured it would be a call about a crime scene. With a sigh he pulled his phone from his pocket with a sigh. His heart fluttered as the phone read 'Norma' and he was quick to answer. "I haven't even made it to work yet. You want me back already?" he asked with a chuckle.

**MJ** She giggled devilishly. "I just wanted to let you know that Norman will be at a school play tonight" she said seductively. Her heart beat from the sound of his voice over the other end of the phone.

**Ezz** "So I have you to myself for a few hours then?" he asked seductively.

**MJ** "You sure do" she chuckled, cleaning up the dishes as she spoke with him. "I was thinking I could make dinner. What's your favorite food?" she asked.

**Ezz** "Uh..." He looked up at the sky while driving, trying to think of what his favorite food was. Who was he kidding, at the rate he was going, Chinese takeout was likely number one. "I could eat some steak. Nothing too fancy, though" he finally responded.

**MJ** "Sure, whatever you want" she smiled into the phone. "Do you need any of your clothing ironed or washed?" she asked.

**Ezz** "I have a few things laying around in my room, but I'll do it when I get back" he replied, secretly not wanting her to do things for him.

**MJ** "Oh c'mon Alex, you have a demanding job and you'll be tired when you get home...I don't have much on my agenda today, anyway" she pushed, putting the last dry dish away in the cabinet.

**Ezz** "Alright" he agreed. "But be careful, my clothes probably smell a little rough" he teased.

**MJ** "I'm a mother of two boys, I think I can handle it" she giggled.

**Ezz** "Okay" he chuckled as he pulled into the police station parking lot. "I'm pulling in now, but I'll see you tonight, beautiful" he said with a smile.

**MJ** Her heart fluttered at his words. "Already looking forward to it" she giggled. "Have a good day".

**Ezz** "You too. I'll talk to you later" he said, waiting for her to end the call.

**MJ** "Okay" she said, clicking end on her phone. She wished their conversation could go on forever.

**Ezz** He flipped his phone shut and slid back into his pocket while pacing toward the front door. He let out a heavy sigh upon opening the door and slowly made his way to his office, hoping not to be disturbed in the process. Once inside, he plopped down into his chair and began to focus his thoughts on Norma. The more he thought of her, the more he realized how much he needed her in his life. He didn't want to, but he wiped her from his mind and started on his day of paperwork.

**MJ** As Norma got to work on ironing Alex's clothes, she looked around his room. He must've been so lonely staying there; she was in shock he wasn't in a previous relationship. Alex was sweet, loving, handsome, and most of all he provided a safe haven for so many. She hoped Alex could remain loyal and protective to her in whatever their relationship would turn into. She figured they both deserved it.

**Ezz** While rummaging through countless sheets of paper, Alex thought to himself. Why was he there? He was the sheriff, he could leave if he wanted to and no one could say otherwise. He felt obligated to stay but something in him said to pack up and head back to the motel. He couldn't stand being away from Norma. Upon deciding, he threw a few files into a briefcase and left his office. As he drove, he flipped open his phone and dialed Norma's number.

**MJ** Norma was ironing Alex's t shirt when she heard her phone ring, she was pleased when the caller ID read Alex. She clicked answer anxiously, her heart soaring. "Hello?" She answered adoringly.

**Ezz** "Hey. I'm on my way back. I don't feel like being at work today. If they need me they'll call me" he told her while speeding back to the motel.

**MJ** "Skipping work?" she asked. "That doesn't sound like you, sheriff" she giggled sinfully, pressing the iron on his sleeve.

**Ezz** He hated being called just 'Sheriff' but when she said it, it made his heart flutter. He thought of it as a sexy nickname rather than a title. "Well, the 'Sheriff' does what he wants" he shot back with a laugh.

**MJ** She smiled and scoffed. "Well then, the Sheriff should hurry because his prisoner is getting impatient" she answered flirtatiously.

**Ezz** "My prisoner, huh?" he chuckled. "She better still be cuffed to the bed when I get back then. I can't have her running around White Pine Bay unattended" he teased.

**MJ** "And if she broke out of her cuffs?" she purred, shutting the hot iron off.

**Ezz** "She'd be subject to punishment" he said in a stern yet sexy tone.

**MJ** She let out a soft, quick moan in arousal. "Better punish me then" she answered sexily.

**Ezz** Her small moan drove him mad. "I think I will" he shot back as he sped up well over the speed limit.

**MJ** "I'll be waiting" she exclaimed hotly. On the inside, she was exploding with anticipation. Why did the police department have to be all the way on the other side of town?

**Ezz** "I'll be there in a few. And uh, tell my 'prisoner' to get back into her cuffs. She doesn't want what's coming if she's not" he joked,

**MJ** "Maybe she does" she purred seductively, hanging the ironed clothing in his closet.

**Ezz** "If that's how it's gonna be" he said as he tore into the motel parking lot. "She better prepare herself" he muttered before flipping his phone shut.


	10. Chapter 10: Submission

**Ezz **He bolted out of his truck and over to his door, making sure his handcuffs were in place before entering the room.

**MJ** She looked him over with her dark blue eyes, giving him the sultriest smile she could. "I've been a very bad girl since you left sheriff" she purred, making his way over to him.

**Ezz** He twisted her body around, pulling both of her arms behind her and bringing her to kitchen counter. "So I've heard" he whispered in her ear as whipped out his handcuffs, securing them around her small wrists and leaning her over to rest on the counter.

**MJ** "What's my punishment sheriff?" she asked playfully, feeling her hands locked behind her back, she rested deeper against the counter.

**Ezz** "What do you think" he groaned, pressing his body into her. He let his hands travel to her hips and pushed her further into the counter. He quickly brought her up and turned her around to face him before unbuttoning her shirt and peeling it back off of her shoulders, exposing her bra.

**MJ** She licked her lips slowly, watching him strip her down. "I have a pretty good idea" she giggled sinfully, loving the feeling of his fingers touching her warm, exposed skin.

**Ezz** He looked up at her as started at her skirt. "Do you" he teased as he pulled down her skirt and hoisted her up onto the counter.

**MJ** She nodded, keeping the sexy smile on her face, loving the fierce sexual nature he had at the moment. She spread her legs wider, letting them wrap around the backs of his thighs, pulling him closer.

**Ezz** He took a moment to take in her appearance. His stomach tightened at the sight of her. The typical, as well as his favorite, matching black lace bra and panties. She looked absolutely breathtaking, right down to every curve and freckle. He knelt down in front of her began to kiss and nibble at her inner thighs. He glanced up at her face as moved his mouth upward to her stomach.

**MJ** She watched him move his lips all around her body, wanting nothing more than to grab his face and kiss him. She felt his tongue touch her skin and smiled in pleasure. "Just kiss me" she begged, loving the heat coming from his mouth.

**Ezz** He ignored her request and continued to travel up to her chest. He wanted to tease her, to show her how badly he needed her, to let her know that, in his eyes, her pleasure came before his own. He threaded his arms around, bringing the two closer and hovering her above the countertop as his lips and tongue explored her chest.

**MJ** "Please" she begged, pressing her chest into his face. She wanted him, every inch, she couldn't stand him teasing her like this. Never in her life had she wanted a man so badly. "Fuck me" she finally groaned out loud.

**Ezz** Her pleading drove him insane. He reached back around and tugged her panties down to the floor before smashing his lips into hers.

**MJ** She moaned at his rough hands, loving the approach he took with her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his body closer to hers. She moved her lips down to his neck, waiting for him to comply with her request. "I want you so much" she purred in his ear, yearning to turn him on.

**Ezz** He chuckled sinfully at her words before he reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling himself out. He tugged her hips violently toward his and grasped ahold of himself, slowly easing his way inside of her.

**MJ** She let out a loud moan of relief once he finally glided into her. "Yes" she groaned, letting her head fall back against the wall in pure ecstasy.

**Ezz** He wrapped his arms around her back, keeping her in place from his thrusting. He remained silent, but let a few small grunts escape as his thrusts became increasingly rough.

**MJ** "Oh my god" she groaned, as he pounded into her. She watched as he thrusted with force, admiring his dominance. She circled her hips with his, loving the feel of his warm skin touching hers. She whimpered under his force.

**Ezz** He pulled her face down to his and locked lips while still keeping a steady pace. He let his hands roam her body, all the way from her legs to her chest.

**MJ** The feeling of his hands grazing her body drove her wild, almost more than his thrusts. "Alex" she moaned, keeping her legs tightly wound around his middle. She nudged her head up, her eyes closed, as she focused solely on the pleasure he gave her.

**Ezz** He trailed his lips up her chest and buried his face in her neck while softly sucking on her collarbone. "Come for me" he whispered into her ear.

**MJ** When she felt his mouth suck around her collarbone, her heart beat faster, she felt close to the edge. She belted one final moan as she reached her climax.

**Ezz** Hearing her moans eventually had him climaxing right behind her. He gripped her shoulders and released a heavy grunt.

**MJ** She rested her head against the back of the wall, panting heavily, trying to steady her breath. "I don't think it's supposed to be that good" she laughed.

**Ezz** He pulled his shaky body from her and looked up at her, still panting from the aftermath. "That good, huh?" he teased.

**MJ** "Better than good..." she sighed in happiness. "Can your prisoner be released now?" she asked referring to the cuffs now pinching her skin.

**Ezz** He looked down at her arms and noticed they were still pinned behind her. "I don't know. I think they look nice on you" he joked, jerking her toward him.

**MJ** "Please, sheriff?" she asked, in her best innocent voice, giving him the sexiest smile she could manage.

**Ezz** "Alright. But she better not run" he said, pulling her off the counter and turning her around.

**MJ** Norma groaned in relief at the handcuffs coming off. She turned back around to him, grabbing his face and kissing his lips. "Now, what do you say we spend the day in bed?"

**Ezz** He took her waist in his hands and pulled her close. "Sounds good" he muttered in her before kissing her neck.

**MJ** "I love spending time with you" she smiled, pacing over to the bed and getting under the covers, she playfully patted the vacant side, raising an eyebrow at him.

**Ezz** He tucked himself back I'm his jeans and zipped them up. "I still have work to do y'know" he said, walking over to retrieve his folder from the nightstand.

**MJ** "Do you have to go to the station?" she asked, a sweet pout gracing her lips.

**Ezz** He plopped down on the bed beside her, taking her in one arm with the folder still in his free hand. "No, I brought work with me so I could stay here with you" he cooed, feeling a little corny at his own words.

**MJ** She giggled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I hope I won't be too much of a distraction" she said, looking at him with her blue orbs.

**Ezz** "You sure?" he shot back, opening the folder to relieve its contents.

**MJ** She laughed. "Maybe later we can play business man and assistant" she offered sensually, lying on her side as she watched him work.

**Ezz** "Maybe" he said in a low, seductive tone. He leaned over to her. "But only if you're into that kind of shit" he said before kissing her lips.

**MJ** She shrugged accepting his kiss. She pulled away, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. "Who doesn't like a little fantasy?" She grinned, resting her head on his shoulder.

**Ezz** He scoffed and continued to scan through the stack of papers, unsure of where to start. "Shit" he announced, throwing the papers down onto his lap.

**MJ** She gave him a softened look of compassion. "What's wrong?" She asked sweetly, tracing his arms with her fingertips.

**Ezz** "There's so much shit here" he complained, gesturing to the sheets of paper.

**MJ** "I'm sorry honey" she murmured, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll let you get started while I take a shower, it will probably be easier for you to focus" she said, getting out of the bed, and walking towards the bathroom.

**Ezz** "Alright" he said with a half-smile. He watched she moved toward to the bathroom, loving the way her hips swayed.

**MJ** She opened the door and shut it behind her. She stripped off her bra and panties and walked towards the shower, turning the knob, and stepping in as the hot water flowed. Her skin prickled from the heat, she felt relaxed. Norma reached for the shampoo and lathered it through her platinum locks, as she mindlessly hummed some Bobby Darin song.

**Ezz** He sat with the mounds of paper in front of him, scratching away at a sheet with a pen. He looked up at the bathroom door when he heard Norma humming. He smiled to himself and absentmindedly pictured her nude in the shower. He felt silly imagining her, as if he were forbidden.

**MJ** She washed the soap out of her hair and then grabbed the body wash, scrubbing at her skin. She glimpsed down at her leg, suddenly feeling insecure. She wondered if Alex noticed her scar whenever they had sex, she wished she could scrub it away, but sighed realizing it was impossible. She turned the nozzle on the wall up, feeling the water burn hotter.

**Ezz** After finishing the first few pages of the stack, he set it aside and stood up from the bed. He unbuttoned his brown sheriff shirt and tugged his black undershirt over his head before making his way over to the bathroom. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside, hoping she hadn't seen or heard him. After undoing his pants and kicking them to the floor along with his boxers, he inched his way inside the bathroom. Gingerly, he peeled the shower curtain open, leaning in to kiss the back of her neck before stepping in.

**MJ** She turned to him, smiling devilishly. "How many times have you pictured this?" She grinned motioning to her body. Slowly, she wrapped her hands around the nape of his neck and observed him.

**Ezz** The water was a little too hot for his liking, but he didn't mind. He smiled and scanned her body. This was the first time her saw her completely naked. The sight sent him into a spiral of arousal and he couldn't help but to pull her in and kiss her hard on the lips.

**MJ** She gave in with a moan, scratching up and down the back of his head with her fingertips. She pulled away, looking into his eyes. "I've actually never showered with anyone before" she giggled.

**Ezz** He softly pressed her back against the tile, caressing her side with his hand. "Are you saying you want to leave" he asked in a low, seductive voice.

**MJ** "No" she said, grabbing his head and leaving a hard kiss on his lips. "I like showering with you" she smiled, running a hand down his chest.

**Ezz** The sound of his phone was barely audible over the running water, but Alex's head snapped at the familiar ring. He sighed, taking a step back from her. "I can't catch a break" he muttered, dropping his head down onto her shoulder.

**MJ** "I'm sorry" she said, shutting the water off. She got out of the shower, handing him a towel.

**Ezz** He pressed the towel on his face, wiping away any remaining water. "It's what I get for leaving" he chuckled, walking through the doorway to retrieve his clothing.

**MJ** She followed behind him, wrapping a towel around her body and sitting on his side of the bed. "Will you be back tonight?" she asked, crossing her legs.

**Ezz** "It depends what I'm being in called for" he replied before picking up his phone and answering the call. He flipped the phone shut and slid it into his pocket as he walked over to sit next to Norma. "Some kid was seen breaking into cars and they want me go get him" he said before leaning over to kiss her.

**MJ** "What's the penalty there? Grounded for a week by his mommy?" she asked, getting up off the bed and observing him carefully.

**Ezz** He laughed at her comment. "Maybe, I might just scare the shit out of him" he added as he buttoned his sheriff shirt over his bare chest. "You staying down here or are you going back up to the house?"

**MJ** "I have to do some cleaning around my house. I think I'll make your bed first" she said, moving towards the crumpled sheets on the bed. She looked up him, a devilish smile gracing her lips. She dropped the sheets and waved a hand. "Eh, what's the point, we'll probably just make it messy again later" she giggled, making her way towards him. She kissed his neck as he got ready to leave.

**Ezz** "You're probably right" he said with a grin. He pulled her face up to his one last time before opening the door to leave. "I'll see you later" he told her as he moved through the doorway onto the motel porch.

**MJ** "Don't stress yourself out too much" she grinned, watching him walk towards his SUV. "I had a lot of fun" she said, leaning against the motel beam.

**Ezz** He turned his head back to her as she spoke. "So did I" he cooed while opening the door to his SUV. He climbed into the driver's seat and rolled down the widow. "I'll see you tonight" he said with a half-smile.

**MJ** "Already excited" she grinned, waving to him like a dreamy teenager. She was falling for him, hard. She just prayed his attraction to her was more than just physical.


End file.
